NATURE
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...
1. Chapter 1

Title : NATURE  
Chapter : 1/?  
Author : Shiro Usagi  
Genre : fantasy, romance, family.  
Warnings : none. kecuali abal dan gaje ==  
Rating : G/PG (for now)  
Pairing/characters : Ruki/Snow (OC) Aoi/Uruha, Reita, Kai  
Synopsis : seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...  
Comment : aturan one-shot, cuma kayaknya kebanyakkan, jadi antar 2 atau 3 chapter. :3 semangat 45 buat ngerjai ini XD enjoy~

Aku hidup di tengah-tengah hutan yang besar dan buas, nama desaku adalah desa Cheagle. Di sana para elf, makhluk yang seperti manusia dengan wajah cantik/tampan, tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi seperti manusia, kuping yang panjang dan lancip, serta kemampuan sihir kami yang bisa menyembuhkan orang, serta gerakkan kami cepat dan otak kami sangat cerdik, mencuri adalah salah satu keahlian kami yang paling menonjol, memalukan tapi itulah elf, dan juga kami hidup menyatu dan bergantung dengan alam. Aku adalah salah satu dari elf itu,tetapi aku berbeda, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, ke ahlian penyembuhan ku sangat lemah, di tambah dengan mata biru ku ini, semua elf memiliki mata kuning atau orange. Tetapi aku memiliki mata biru,membuatku semakin di asingkan, tidak ada yang ingin bermain denganku kecuali teman kecilku, Reita, seorang elf pemberani yang menyukai petualangan, ia tinggi dan kuat, selalu melindungiku jika di ganggu orang, kami selalu bermain bersama, ia seperti kakak lelaki buatku, banyak yang mengaguminya, ia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, dan juga ia sangat cerdik. Yang ku sukai adalah alam,dan yang tidak ku sukai adalah penghancuran alam. Aku memiliki rambut pirang panjang melewati pinggangku, kulitku putih bagaikan salju, mataku besar dan berwarna biru, aku tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek, orang memanggilku Snow,karena kulitku ini. Sedangkan Reita, ia memiliki rambut yang pirang juga, dan semuanya tanpa ada yang tahu rambutnya tidak bisa lurus ke bawah melainkan beridiri, tetapi tetap terlihat bagus, poni depannya menutupi sebelah matanya, ia bertubuh penuh otot dan tinggi, dan juga ia memiliki mata orange yang indah, senyum bodohnya menjadi favorite ku kalau aku sedang tidak mood, ia memiliki ciri khas dengan sebuah kain yang menutupi hidungnya itu.

"Reita,apakah kau sudah menemukan hewan mu?" Tanya seorang elf muda pada Reita yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"hm? Belum… memang kenapa?" Tanya Reita bingung, belakangan ini banyak orang yangmenanyakan tetang hewannya, maksudnya adalah setiap elf pasti memiliki seekor hewan, apapun itu yang menjadi teman hidupnya, bukan berarti kekasih, tetapiseperti partner perjuangan begitu, seorang elf akan tahu itu partnernya pada saat matanya tertuju pada hewan itu, aku melihat pemuda itu menggeleng dan menepuk bahu Reita.

"kau ini sudah dewasa tetapi belum menemukan partnermu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"menikmati hidup tentu saja, sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas lagi, suatu saat pasti juga akan ketemu jika sudah waktunya" kata Reita yang berdiri dan memukul bahu pemuda itu dengan pelan dan tersenyum, pemuda itu tertawa dan mengangguk, lalu Reita balik badan dan berjalan ke arah luar gerbang desa.

"kau mau bermain dengan anak aneh itu lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu dan membuat Reita menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan amarah. "dia bukan anak aneh Shuu, menjauhlah" katanya dengan suara mengancam, Shuu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berkacak pinggang. "di antara kita dia yang paling aneh,tidakkah kau lihat? Ia bermata biru dan sama sekali tidak bisa sihir seperti elf perempuan pada umumnya, kalau dia lelaki seperti kita mungkin itu bisa dimaklumi, tidakkah kau lihat juga kalau ia memiliki sifat yang sedikit menyimpan-" sebelum Shuu melanjutkan kata-katanya Reita sudah ada di depannyadan menarik kerahnya dengan kuat, membuat Shuu terkejut dan menatap Reitadengan terkejut.

"dia tidak aneh! Dia tidak berbahaya! Dia normal! Sama seperti kita! Dia juga seorang elf! Dan dia cantik! Ingat itu!" geram Reita dan menghempaskan Shuu ke tanah dan langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang desa, selama perjalanan ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada orang-orang yang berani menghinaku, aku tersenyum melihatnya, ia selalu perhatian dan baik padaku, tidak menganggapku beda dan selalu menemaniku, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertinya.

"kenapakau tidak mengatakannya saja?" kataku begitu melihat Reita mendekati pohon yang sedang aku duduki, ia mendongak ke atas dan mengerutkan alisnya. "mengatakan apa?" Tanya Reita bingung, ia memanjat pohon itu dan duduk di atas ranting besar di sebelahku.

"soal hewan mu" jawabku dan ia tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mendengus. "jika aku mengatakannya maka akan repot, sekarang saja aku sudah di kerubuti oleh wanita-wanita seram itu, apalagi kalau mereka tahu kalau aku mempunyai partnerseperti kawan besarku itu. Bisa-bisa aku di pilih menjadi kepala desa" jelas Reita dan aku tertawa.

"bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kau menjadi semakinpopular" kataku dan Reita memukul kepalaku dengan pelan "shush! Kau tahu kankalau aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan begitu?" Tanya Reita dan aku tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangguk. Tentu saja, akulah yang lebih tahu, ia sangat suka kebebasan, sama sepertiku, ia sangat populer di kalangan perempuan, jika ia kembali ke desa para wanita akan mengelilinya dan mengajaknya bicara, Reita,yang memang dari sananya baik dan rendah hati, tentu saja menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan wanita itu, tetapi setelah itu ia akan mengadu padaku tentang bagaimana ia benci suara melengking dan sifat aneh mereka, ia sangat suka menjelajah juga bahkan beberapa kali ia mengajakku untuk pergi keluar desa dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang indah, air terjun, taman bunga, danau, dan yang lainnya, entah bagaimana ia menemukan tempat itu. Tapi aku senang, dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan tentang perlakuan penduduk desa padaku. Dan aku juga tahu, ia sudah memiliki partner, seekor naga api merah, yang sangat bertemu saat Reita menjelajahi sebuah gua di dekat gunung berapi dan dengan cepat mereka menjadi teman. Itulah sebabnya jika penduduk tahu kalau Reita memiliki partner kuat seperti itu.

"mana si neko-chan?" Tanya Reita dan aku menunjuk kepada pohon yang ada di sebelah kami, di bawahnya terdapat seekor kucing besar berbulu putih bersih dan berekor dua sedang tidur, dia adalah neko, partnerku yang merupakan Nekomata atau kucing berekor 2, aku menemukannya di hutan saat mencari herbal untuk Reita, saat itu ia terluka dan aku dengan kemampuan penyembuh seadanya menyembuhkannya walaupun Cuma sedikit tetapi setidaknya ia bisa berjalan, setelah itu ia terus mengikutiku dan Reita memberi tahuku kalau ia sudah menjadi partner ku. Setelah berbincang di pohon kami bermain di pinggiran sungai, kali ini Reita mengajarkanku untuk berburu ikan, ini bukan hal yang baru untukku karena dari kecil aku sudah melakukannya,tetapi tidak pernah sampai seberhasil ini, berkat trik dari Reita, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan menyenangkan, hingga pada sore hari, aku menunjukkan trik yangdari kecil aku kuasai, dan aku baru memberitahu Reita beberapa hari ini.

"Ayo tunjukkan!" serunya dan aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri di pinggiri sungai dan berkonsentrasi, dengan perlahan aku merentangkan tanganku ke depan dan secaraperlaham bola air muncul di depanku, lalu di ikuti beberapa bola air laindengan ukuran yang berbeda, setelah itu aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum pada sahabatku yang sedang duduk bersama Neko, ia tersenyum dan melihat bola-bola air itu dengan kekaguman. Bola-bola air itu bersinar di bawah sinar matahari sore, seperti mutiara cantik.

"kenapakau tidak memberi tahuku dari dulu Snow?" Tanya Reita yang meneyentuh bola air itu, aku tersenyum miris dan menunduk. "aku takut kehilangan temanku satu-satunya" kataku dan Reita melihatku dengan bingung. "maksudmu?" ak umenghela nafas dan duduk di depan Reita, pandanganku tidak lepas dari keduatanganku yang sedang bertaut satu sama lain. "aku… aku memiliki kulit bagaikan salju tidak seperti kalian yang memiliki kulit putih kuning langsat, mataku biru, aku tidak bisa sihir penyembuh, aku…. Tidak seperti kalian. Apalagi dengan ini… kemampuanku ini… aku takut kau akan menganggapku lebih aneh" kataku dengan putus asa, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah terkejut Reita, aku juga tidakmelihat senyum pengertiannya karena takut menatapnya. Tangan besar itu menepuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"apakah aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau ini aneh?" Tanya Reita, dan aku mendongak lalu menggeleng pelan, benar… Reita tidak pernah menganggap ku aneh ataupun mengatakannya.

"tentusaja! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau itu aneh! Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapkau itu aneh! Tapi kau itu special" kata Reita dengan semangat. "special?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "un! Kau itu special Snow… kau memiliki apa yang banyak orang tidak miliki, itu membuatmu special" kata Reita sambil menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya,aku merasa sangat tersentuh dengan ucapannya, dan di sisi lain aku merasa bersalah.

"maaf ya…" kataku sambil menunduk dan Reita tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa… setidaknya kau telah memberitahuku" kata Reita dan aku tersenyum dengan pipi merona, sungguh orang ini sangat baik. Aku bersyukur karenanya.

3rd'spov

Di balik pohon tempat Reita dan snow duduk terdapat seorang elf muda yang melihat mereka dengan benci, lalu pandangan beralih pada bola-bola air yang ada di sekitar mereka, dan senyum licik terbentuk di bibirnya, sambil tertawa kecil ia meninggalkan 2 sahabat itu dan kembali ke desanya.

-esoknya-

"apa-apaan kalian!? Hentikan!" terdengar suara Reita yang marah.

"minggirlah Reita…. Anak itu sudah tidak bisa di sini" terdengar suara elf lelaki lain

"tapidia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" teriak Reita

"tapi dia adalah seorang penyihir!" seru salah satu gadis elf

"apa maksudmu penyihir!? Ia tidak menyakitin dan tidak membuat kesalahan apapun!" teriak Reita tidak terima, sekarang di pagi hari ini, semua penduduk desa Cheagle berkumpul, untuk mengeksekusi seorang gadis yang selama ini tidak mereka pedulikan, Snow.

"tapi dia berbeda! Ia memiliki kekuatan lain yang tidak di miliki oleh kaum kita!"seru gadis itu, ia lah gadis yang melaporkan tentang kekuatan Snow pada kepala desa dan penduduk sekitar. Mata Reita melebar mendengarnya, lalu menatap gadisitu dengan kemarahan dan kebencian.

"aku melihatnya semalam! Ia mengendalikan air di sungai! Bukankah itu aneh? Tidak ada elf yang bisa melakukan itu" kata gadis itu dan Reita menggeram pelan mendengarnya.

"jadi kenapa? Salahkah kalau ia memiliki itu? Bukan berarti ia akan membunuh kaliankan?" Tanya Reita dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya, semakin lama mata orangenya semakin bercahaya karena marah.

"kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana nanti, bisa jadi ia hendak menghancurkan desa kita"kata kepala Desa yang telah terhasut, Reita mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan melihat seluruh penduduk desa yang melihatnya dengan heran, ia juga bisamelihat Snow, gadis yang ia anggap sudah seperti keluarga sendiri itu tidak sadar di ikat di sebuah batang kayu di tengah desa.

"minggirlah nak… kami akan memusnahkannya, ia tidak bisa hidup lagi. Sebuah aib jika iaterus hidup dan mengotori bangsa kita karena perbedaannya ini" kata salah satu elf senior dan Reita langsung hendak menghentikan mereka, tetapi dua orang yang lumayan kuat menahan kedua tangannya dan menghentikannya. "tidak! Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan! Hentikan! Snow!" teriak Reita memanggil Snow, ranting dan kayu sudah di susun di bawah kaki Snow

"bunuh!Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriak para penduduk yang menyemangati para pemuda yang akan membakar Snow.

"bunuhpenyihir itu!"

"janganbiarkan dia hidup!" para pemuda menghidupkan obor, lalu secara perlahan mata Snow terbuka karena mendengar suara-suara teriakkan di sekitarnya. Matanyaterbelalak begitu menemukan seluruh penduduk meneriakkan kata-kata keji itu dan ia bingung apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa ia terikat, kenapa orang-orang itu meneriakinya.

"Hentikan!Snow!" Snow langsung menoleh ke arah suara Reita, ia terkejut melihat Reita yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan erat penjaga.

"Reita!Reita! Tolong aku! Apa yang terjadi!?" teriak Snow, air mata mulaibercucuran di pipinya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggeliat dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya, tetapi ikatan tali itu terlalu kuat, ia terkesiap begitu melihat seorang elf muda berambut coklat memegang obor di depannya."selamat tinggal penyihir" ucapnya seraya menurunkan obor itu.

"tidaaakk!Snoooww!" teriak Reita yang putus asa melihat kejadian ini, kenapa? Orang yang berhati lembut dan bersih seperti Snow harus menerima ini?

"aaaaaaaa!"teriak Snow yang merasakan api mulai menyulut kakinya sedikit. Lalu tiba-tibasaja semua orang di sekitarnya menjauh begitu seekor kucing besar muncul didepan Snow. "neko-chan!" seru Snow yang senang akan kehadiran partnernya, Nekoberbalik dan melihat Snow dengan sedih, secara perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasyang di depan api itu, dan api itu berubah menjadi es.

"a-apa itu?" kata salah penduduk desa yang ketakutan dengan hewan yang menjadi partner snow. Reita yang mengambil kesempatan langsung menyikut orang-orang yang menahannya dan berlari menuju Snow, dengan cepat ia melepaskan ikatan Snow, dan menurunkannya, Snow yang ketakutan Cuma bisa mencengkram ujung baju Reita dengan kuat dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh besarnya. Reita dan Neko berdiri didepan Snow dan melihat para penduduk dengan waspada.

"menyingkirlah Reita, kami tidak ingin membunuh kaum kami sendiri" kata salah satu pemuda, dan Reita tetap berdiri di depan Snow, ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah,mencari celah keluar. Lalu ia melihat daerah yang tidak terlalu ramai, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menggendong Snow dan melompat ke atas Neko, dan dengan cepat Neko berlari menuju arah penduduk yang dengan cepat menyingkir tidak ingin menjadi korban nekomata tersebut, mereka bertiga terus berlari ke arah gerbang dengan para penduduk berlari mengikuti mereka, begitu sampai digerbang, Reita berhenti dan turun dari Neko.

"Reita!" seru Snow yang bingung kenapa Reita turun. "tenanglah, aku akan menghambat mereka, kau pergilah bersama neko sejauh mungkin" kata Reita dan Snow menggeleng kuat, air mata terus mengalir tak henti, ia tak mau kehilangan teman satu-satunya ini. "tidak! Ikutlah! Atau aku tetap di sini membantumu" kata Snow dan Reita menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum "mereka akan langsung membunuhmu jika kau tetap di sini, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyusulmu nanti, aku janji" kata Reita meyakinkan Snow, tapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya dan terus memandang Reita, mata biru lautnya menatap Reita dengan penuh harap dan kesedihan. "Neko, bantu aku, bawa Snow menjauh dari sini" kata Reita pada Nekos ambil mengusap kepalanya, Neko mengaum lalu mengangguk. "tidak! Tunggu! Neko-chan! Jangan! Reita!" Neko tidak memperdulikan suara partnernya, karena ia sendiri tahu, ia harus membawa temannya ini pergi sejauh mungkin. "Reita!RREEIIITAAA!" teriak Snow yang menatap Reita melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang tenang.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : NATURE  
Chapter : 2/?  
Author : Shiro Usagi  
Genre : fantasy, romance, family.  
Warnings : none. kecuali abal dan gaje ==  
Rating : G/PG (for now)  
Pairing/characters : Ruki/Snow (OC) Aoi/Uruha, Reita, Kai  
Synopsis : seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...  
Comment : aturan one-shot, cuma kayaknya kebanyakkan, jadi antar 2 atau 3 chapter. :3 semangat 45 buat ngerjai ini XD enjoy~

"itu dia!" Reita mulai mendengar suara penduduk, ia balik badan dan memandang para penduduk satu kaumnya dengan benci, memang para elf memiliki harga tinggi dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, mereka sangat bangga dengan diri mereka yang indah dan menyatu dengan alam, tetapi Reita merasa jijik

"sudah berkali-kali kami peringatkan kau Reita, menyingkirlah sebelum kami membunuhmu" kata pemuda tadi dan Reita Cuma tersenyum sinis saja. "coba saja kalau bisa" katanya dan para binatang berbagai bentuk muncul di belakang para elf itu. "kau tidak memiliki partner, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan kami dan para partner kami sendiri" katanya dan senyum Reita semakin lebar , ia mendengus lalu menaruh jari jempol dan telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya dan ia menyiul dengan kuat. Semua orang memandangnya dengan bingung, apa yang sedang dilakukan elf muda ini? Tiba-tiba saja tanah di sekitar mereka terguncang, dan dari ujung gunung berapi muncul seekor naga yang sangat besar dan berwarna merah, ia terbang dengan cepat dan dalam waktu singkat mendarat di belakang Reita, semuanya melihat naga itu dengan ketakutan, selama hidup mereka baru kali ini mereka melihat seekor naga dengan langsung.

"hey big guy…" kata Reita pada naga itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan Reita mengelus-elus lehernya. "jadi…" ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada kaumnya yang ketakutan itu dengan senyum liciknya. "masih mau mencoba membunuhku?" TanyaReita dengan dingin.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan, Snow yang menaiki Neko terus berlari melewati pepohonan dan semak, ia tidak tahu akan kemana Neko membawanya, air matanya masih terus mengalir, ia sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Reita. Ia terus memandang ke depan dan nafasnya terburu-buru, ia juga dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri karena adrenalin yang muncul. 'Reita? Bagaimana dia?' pikir Snow sambil meremas bulu Neko dengan kuat, lalu tiba-tiba di depannya terdapat seekor singa yang menggigit leher seekor rusa yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri darigigitan singa itu. "berhenti!" perintahnya dan Neko langsung berhenti, ia menyaksikan rusa itu tetap berusaha melepaskan diri, merasa iba, Snow hendak menolongnya.

"kita harus menolong Rusa itu." Katanya pada Neko dan ia dapat mendengar ia menggeram pelan, lalu tiba-tiba saja rauman Neko yang kuat terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru hutan, menyebabkan singa besar itu terkejut, dan menatap mereka berdua dengan mata besarnya, belum menunjukkan untuk melepas Rusa itu Neko kembali mengaum dan menatap singa itu dengan mengerikan, menyebabkannya ketakutan dan melepaskan rusa malang itu dan kabur. Snow menghela nafas dan langsung berlari ke arah rusa itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia melihat lehernya terluka parah.

"bagaimana ini…" Snow menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat mata rusa itu, matanya bukan seperti rusa biasa, sangat jernih dan dalam, begitu mendengar suara tangisan rusa itu Snow langsung panic, ia ingin menolong rusa itu, tetapi ia tidak yakin dengan sihir penyembuhnya. Karena tidak tega melihat rusa malang itu kehilangan banyak darah akhirnya Snow memutuskan mencobanya. "setidaknya aku menghentikan lukanya" kata Snow pada dirinya sendiri dan ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas leher rusa itu dan berkonsentrasi, cahaya hijau mulai keluar dari tangannya dan secara perlahan luka rusa itu berhenti, walaupun Cuma sedikit. Tidak lama setelah itu sihir Snow berhenti,ia kelelahan, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia melihat luka Rusa itu dan menghela nafas saat melihat lukanya tidak separah tadi. "bagaimana keadaanmu rusa? Maaf aku tidak bisamenyembuhkanmu sepenuhnya" katanya sambil mengusap kepala rusa itu dengan pelan, Neko di belakangnya memandang rusa jantan itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"terimakasih elf kecil…." Snow mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki dari rusa itu,membuat ia dan Neko terkejut dan menjauh sedikit dari rusa itu. "tidak ada yangperlu kau takutkan little one" kata rusa itu lagi dan cahaya menyelubungi rusa itu, Snow dan Neko benar-benar ketakutan melihat kejadian di depannya itu, lama kelamaan cahaya itu membentuk tubuh seorang lelaki, Snow menyaksikannya dengan takjub, matanya melebar dan ia mendongak ke atas, begitu menemukan seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut coklat,matanya berwarna hijau,dengan wajah imut dan juga bibir yang padat, tubuhnya sedikit mungil dan ia memakai cloak panjang yang kelihatannya terlalu besar untuknya, menutupi pakaian yang ia pakai di baliknya berwarna biru tua, dipunggungnya tergantung tongkat kayu yang panjang dan ia membawa tas sandang yang terbuat dari kain.

"si-siapa kau?" Tanya Snow yang masih shock dengan hal ini, melihat seekor rusa yang hampir mati menjadi seorang pemuda tampan bukanlah hal yang biasa di lihat setiap hari.

"hai little one… namaku adalah Ruki… aku adalah seorang Druid" kata Ruki memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Snow, elf yang baik hati telah menolongnya dari cengkraman singa tadi, ia memperhatikan Snow, ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan panjang berwarna biru laut yang tidak biasa di pakai oleh elf, elf selalu memakai pakaian yang memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak,rambutnya pirang dan bagaikan sayap, di gerai begitu saja, kulitnya putih yang bagaikan salju di musim dingin serta… mata biru laut besarnya yang seperti lembah tak berujung, membuat Ruki terpesona akan kecantikan elf kecil ini.

"Druid?" Tanya Snow bingung, ia tidak tahu apa itu Druid, apakah itu nama jenis spesies,nama klan atau malah nama makanan? Ia memandang Ruki dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak tahu apa itu Druid?" Tanya Ruki agak terkejut, Snow mengangguk perlahandan Ruki kembali tersenyum, anak ini sungguh polos. Ia dapat melihat nekomata di belakang Snow melihatnya dengan curiga.

"tenanglah cait-sith… aku tidak akan melukai kalian" kata Ruki yang mengerti kewaspadaan Neko, mendengar itu Neko Cuma mengaum pelan dan berbaring di depan Snow.

"jadi,apa itu Druid?" Tanya Snow lagi sambil mengelus perut Neko yang purred pertanda ia sedang relaks, Ruki tersenyum dan duduk di depan Snow.

"Druid adalah para penjaga dunia yang menjalani jalannya bersama alam dengan mengikuti wisdom of the Ancients, menyembuhkan dan menjaga alam adalah tugas kami, untuk seorang Druid alam adalah keseimbangan yang rumit dari perbuatan, dimana jika terjadi sedikit saja ketidakseimbangan maka itu akan menyebabkan sebuah badai besar dari langit yang cerah ini." Jelas Ruki dan Snow mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia tidak menyangka di luar sana ada orang semacam Ruki yang menjaga alam, bahkan menyembuhkannya. "hebat" komen Snow dan Ruki tertawa pelan.

"menurutmu begitu little one?" Tanya Ruki penuh ketertarikkan pada elf kecil yang ia temui ini, ia melihat elf kecil itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan senyumnya mengembang. "kami para Druid, memperoleh kekuatan kami dari energy liar ini, menggunakannya untuk mengubah bentuk kami dan mengendalikan bebarapa pasukkan dari alam ini" jelas Ruki lagi.

"jadi itu kenapa tadi kau bisa berubah menjadi rusa?" Tanya Snow dan Ruki mengangguk."aku sedang bersama teman kecilku yang selalu menemaniku dalam perjalanan, dan aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat perjalanan kami dengan menjadi seekor rusa,dan tiba-tiba saja singa itu menerkamku begitu aku lengah" jelas Ruki dansekali lagi Snow mengangguk sambil mendeham, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di badan Neko dan menatap Ruki. "lalu, mana temanmu itu?" Tanya Snow dan Ruki akhirnya mengingat kalau ia melupakan temannya itu.

"aku menyuruhnya sembunyi. Pasti sekarang ia sedang ketakutan" kata Ruki dan Snow langsung terbelalak mendengarnya. "Ayo kita cari dia!" seru Snow dan Rukimenggeleng pelan.

"tidak perlu little one." Kata Ruki sambil tersenyum dan Snow melihatnnya dengan bingung, sang Druid berbalik dan menyentuh pohon di depannya. "tolong beritahu dryad kalau aku di sini" katanya pada pohon itu dan Snow melihat angin berhembus pelan menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon itu dan daun-daun berterbangan, Snow sangat takjub melihat Druid manis ini, ia terlihat tenang dan baik. Mata hijaunya membuat Snow bagaikan sedang berada di hutan rimba yang ia tidak ketahui, tetapi membuatnya tenang. Lalu tak berapa lama mereka semua mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil.

"Tuan Rukiiiiiiii!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang berambut hijau dan bermata hijau juga, ia memiliki badan yang kecil dan kulit gelap serta memakai baju terusan berwarna coklat, ia berlari ke arahRuki dengan muka yang penuh air mata.

"Ah… Dryad.. maafkan aku tadi aku meninggalkanmu" kata Ruki yang menyambut Dryad dengan tangan terbuka, Dryad lompat ke pelukkannya dan menangis di pelukkan Ruki dengan kencang. "syukurlah tuan tidak apa-apa… aku sangat sakut" katanya di sela-sela tangisannya dan Ruki terus mengusap-usap punggungnya agar ia tenang sambil mengatakan kalau semua nya baik-baik saja, tetapi sepertnya anak kecil yang bernama Dryad itu tidak mau berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan terus dapat melihat Ruki mulai kewalahan untuk menenangkan temannya itu.

"ano..adik manis…" panggil Snow yang mendekati Dryad, Dryad berhenti menangis dan menoleh ke arah Snow dengan mata sembabnya dan terisak sedikit.

"Ruki-san sudah tidak apa-apa… lihat… di masih sehatkan?" Tanya Snow pada gadis kecil itu dan Dryad menatap Ruki, sedangkan Ruki tersenyum meyakinkan padanya kalau iabaik-baik saja, tapi air mata Dryad kembali terkumpul di sudut matanya dan ia kembali menangis.

"tapi tuan Ruki terlukaaa! Maafkan aku! Seandainya tadi aku tiak menutup mata tuanRuki! Huwaaaaaa" Dryad kembali menangis dan Snow terkejut mendengarnya, ia melihat luka Ruki yang ada di lehernya dan ia menunduk, begitupula kupinglancipnya ikut turun. "maaf aku tidak menyembuhkanmu dengan sepenuhnya" kata Snow yang merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa elf kecil, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan itu sudah lebih dari , berterima kasihlah pada kakak elf ini… dia yang telah menyelamatkanku" kata Ruki pada Dryad dan Dryad kembali berheti menangis, ia menoleh ke arah Snow yang murung. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan turun dari pangkuan Ruki.

"nona elf… terima kasih telah menyelamatkan tuan Ruki…" kata Dryad yang menundukkan badan dengan sopan, Snow yang tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini merasa bingung dan rona merah terlihat di pipinya yang putih itu. "a-a-a-ah… tidak apa-apa… jangan dipikirkan.. aku juga tidak membantu banyak…" kata Snow yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi tetap saja kau telah menyelamatkanku… terima kasih" kata Ruki lagi dan Snow Cuma menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. "un… s-s-sama-sama" katanya.

"ngomong-ngomong little one… siapa namamu? Kenapa kau sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini? Tidakkah kaum mu mencarimu?" Tanya Ruki penasaran dan ekspresi Snow kembali murung, ia teringat kepada Reita dan penduduk desa kembali.

"na-namaku Snow… aku… sedang melarikan diri…" kata Snow, ia meremat ujung bajunya, Ruki membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. "melarikan diri dari apa?" Tanya Ruki bingung. "jangan berpura-pura bodoh Ruki-san, aku tahu kau memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, seperti yang kau lihat… aku bukan seperti elf pada umumnya, aku memiliki mata, kulit, sifat, bahkan kekuatan yang berbeda dengan elf di desa cheagle. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari kematianku, tetapi… Reita… temanku…hiks…" Snow mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini,kenapa ia harus di lahirkan secara berbeda? Kenapa Reita harus mengorbankan dirinya? Neko berdiri dan melihat parternya dengan sedih, begitu pula dengan Dryad, Ruki melihatnya dengan iba lalu menghela nafas, akhirnya ia tahu, kenapa elf kecil ini berada di sini sendiri , ia sangat sedih melihat elf muda seperti dia harus menjalani hal keji ini "hey little one…" panggil Ruki kepada Snow dengan lembut, lembut sekali, membuat Snow sedikit tenang dan mengangkat kepalanya. "ikutlah bersamaku ke rumah… kau pasti lelah karena telah menjalani hari yang berat seperti ini..." kata Ruki yang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Snow, Snow melihat tangan itu lalu wajah druid itu. "ta-tapi…Reita… aku harus menunggunya…" kata Snow "ia… ia berjanji untuk menyusulku! Aku harus menunggunya!" seru Snow yang kembali panic dan frustasi, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"kita akan mencarinya nanti little Snow… sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti tidak ingin menemui temanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?" Tanya Ruki dan akhirnya Snow mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya, begitu Ruki memegang tangan Snow ada sesuatu yang berdesir di darahnya, seperti orang yang sudah kecanduan anggur, Ruki merasa mabuk dan senang menggenggam tangan putih yang kecil ini. Lalu Dryad memegangtangan Snow yang satu lagi. "nona Snow… menginaplah di tempat kami untuk sementara waktu, aku dan tuan Ruki akan membantu anda menemukan teman anda" kata Dryad dengan manisnya, membuat Snow tersenyum, ia teringat kata Reita waktu ia kecil, tidak semua makhluk itu jahat dan membedakan, ada yang baik dan jujur serta dengan ikhlas membantumu siapapun kau. Dan ternyata itu benar, ada Ruki serta Dryad yang berminat untuk menolongnya, menemukan Reita, menemukan tempat baru, menemukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mereka berjalan ke dalam hutan lebih dalam, Snow dan Dryad mengendarai Neko karena kelelahan,sedangkan Ruki mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor cheetah, bersama-sama mereka berlari menyelurusi hutan,menuju rumah Ruki yang ada di tempat terpencil sekali, setelah mereka melewati padang rumput dan masuk ke dalam rawa, akhirnya mereka sampai ke ke sebuah rumah kecil dengan pekarangan bunga yang cantik di sekitarnya, areal di sekitar rumah itu cukup luas, dan Snow dapat melihat meja kayu dan bangku panjang didekat halaman rumah itu.

"selamat datang, silahkan anggap rumah sendiri" kata Ruki yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti semula, ia membuka jubahnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu dan meletakkan tas dan tongkatnya di dekatnya, ternyata ia memakai celana kain berwarna abu-abu dan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang di lapisi rompi kulit berwarna coklat, ia juga memakai boot tebal berwarna hitam. Snow melihat seisi rumah, di bawah cerobong asap ada panci besar berwarna hitam, lalu didekat sana ada sebuah meja lumayan besar, di atasnya terdapat beberapa tumbuhan, kulit binatang, toples, tabug reaksi, penggiling dan semacamnya beserta sebuah bangku dan lemari dengan laci yang banyak, di samping lemari ada rak buku yang tinggi berisi berbagai macam buku, di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat satu set kursi ruang tamu sederhana terbuat dari kayu, dan di ujung sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah dapur yang menggunakan torch yang tergantung di dinding dantengah-tengah runangan.

"rumah yang bagus" komentar Snow dan Ruki tertawa kecil "terima kasih little one…apakah kau lapar?" Tanya Ruki lagi, dan barulah Snow teringat kalau ia tidakmemakan apapun sejak tadi pagi, hingga perutnya berbunyi kuat sekali.

"aku anggap itu sebagai iya" kata Ruki lagi dan berjalan menuju dapur, Snow menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka merah karena malu. "nona Snow… mari saya tunjukkan kamar anda" kata Dryad yang menarik tangan Snow ke sebuah pintu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan menemukan sebuah kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur di tengah-tengahnya terdapat meja buffet dan satu lemari serta meja kecil dan 2 kursi dari kayu, 2 jendela serta karpet coklat ditengah-tengahnya. "ini adalah kamar tamu, anda bisa memakainya sesuka anda" kata Dryad dan Snow melihat sekeliling lalu mengangguk. "Ruki-san dan kau tidurdi mana?" Tanya Snow.

"tuan Ruki tidur di atas ruang penelitiannya, sedangkan saya tidur diluar" kata Dryad dengan santai

"tidurdi luar? Kenapa kau tidur di luar?" Tanya Snow bingung. "tentu saja, karenasaya adalah peri pohon, dan tempat tinggal saya adalah di pohon, dari pada tidur di sini saya lebih senang tidur diluar bersama teman-teman pohon saya yang lain" jelas Dryad

"jadi kau seorang peri pohon?" Tanya Snow lagi dan Dryad mengangguk lagi.

"littleSnow… Dryad… makan malam sudah selesai" terdengar suara Ruki dari luar. "ya tuaan! Kami datang!" seru Dryad. "ayo nona Snow" kata Dryad dan Snow mengikuti peri kecil itu keluar menuju dapur, di sana Ruki sudah menyiapkan sup yang berbau sangat lezat.

"makanlah,ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu" kata Ruki yang mempersilahkan Snow duduk di mejamakan dan meletakkan semangkuk sup panas berwarna orange di depannya, Dryadn aik ke kursi di depan Snow dan Ruki menaruh jatah makan malam Dryad.

"terima kasih…" kata Snow pelan dan Ruki Cuma tersenyum saja padanya. "makanlah yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup, besok kita akan mencari temanmu itu" kata Rukidan Snow mengangguk pelan. "nekomata mu telah ku beri makan dan sekarang ia sedang istirahat" sambung Ruki lagi. "maaf aku merepotkan anda" kata Snow dengan tidak enak.

"tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang, rumah ini lebih ramai jadinya. Biasanya hanya ada aku dan Dryad saja" kata Ruki yang mulai memakan supnya.

"benarkah?Jadi biasanya apa yang kau lakukan Dryad?" Tanya Snow yang juga ikut memakan sup nya. "oh! Enak sekali!" serunya begitu sup itu masuk ke indra perasanya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"terima kasih… aku senang mendengarnya" kata Ruki dan Snow mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"saya biasanya membantu tuan Ruki untuk mencari herbal dan bebatuan, kadang membantunya membuat obat-obatan dan menjelajahi hutan" jelas Dryad dan Snow mendeham

"aku bertemu Dryad ratusan tahun yang lalu saat aku sedang mengembara dan mengembangkan ilmuku, waktu itu ia masih terlalu kecil dan sendiri, karena aku merasa perlu teman seperjalanan aku mengambilnya bersamaku hingga sekarang" jelas Ruki dan Snow meng-oh, ia tidak menyangka ternyata orang ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun, hatinya sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang.

"un! aku senang bisa membantu tuan Ruki!" seru Dryad dan Ruki tertawa mendengarnya,Snow menyukai suara tawanya yang menenangkan itu, bagaimana bibir plum itu membentuk senyum yang manis dan bagaimana mata Ruki bercahaya, membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Orang ini sungguh sangat sempurna di mata Snow. Setelah makan Dryad membersihkan piringnya dan Ruki serta Snow duduk di sana dalam diam. Ruki memperhatikan wajah Snow dari samping, ia sangat cantik, bibirnya merah, kulitnya putih, begitupula dengan matanya, tetapi di dalam mata itu terdapat rasa takut dan khawatir serta sedih,ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sekarang Snow seperti sebuah gelas kaca yang rapuh dan mudah pecah, membuat Ruki ingin melindunginya dan cepat menghilangkan kesedihannya, dan tanpa kesadarannya tangannya sudah mengusap pelan pipi Snow,kulit putih itu terasa sangat lembut di tangan kasar Ruki, seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir, begitu lembut dan halus, tiba-tiba saja Snow memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ruki, membuat druid tampan itu terkejut dan menyadari perbuatannya, sebelum Ruki menjauhkan tangannya, kedua tangan kecil Snow menahannya dan ia menyandarkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Ruki, entah kenapa dirinya begitu membutuhkan sentuhan dari lelaki ini, orang yang baru saja ia kenal tetapi sudah ia percaya dengan sepenuh hati, ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan ia merasakan tangan Ruki di pipinya, Ruki merasa bingung dengan perbuatan Snow, tetapi… ia menginginkan lebih, ia ingin memeluk elf kecil ini,dan tanpa ragu, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik tubuh Snow ke dalam pelukkannya , membiarkan kepala Snow bersandar di dadanya, dan tangannya mengelus punggung Snow untuk menenangkannya, Snow menghela nafas lega, ia merasa sangat nyaman di dalam pelukkan Ruki, sangat aman dan tidak takut selama ia ada di sini. Ia menghirup aroma Ruki, aroma mint yang memenuhi indra penciumannya dan memabukkannya, hingga membuatnya mengantuk dan terlelap dalam pelukkan Ruki.

"ia tertidur" gumam Ruki melihat gadis yang sekarang berada dalam pelukkannya,jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang, dan wajahnya memerah, ia merasa bersalah telah memeluk gadis ini, tetapi ia menginginkannya, ia dapat mencium aroma bunga yang harum dari tubuh gadis ini, wajah tidurnya bagaikan malaikat, begitu tenang dan polos. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, oh sang dewa… apakah ia mulai tertarik dengan elf kecil ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : NATURE  
Chapter : 3/?  
Author : Shiro Usagi  
Genre : fantasy, romance, family.  
Warnings : None abal dan gaje  
Rating : G/PG  
Pairing/characters : Ruki/Snow (OC) Aoi/Uruha, Reita, Kai  
Disclaimer : The GazettE bukan punya saya TAT  
Synopsis : seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...  
Comment : aturan one-shot, tapi kayaknya bakalan makin banyak banget –

Summer : nyaaa.. makasih chuw :3 kalo ada yang keberatan di jalan cerita atau kata" yang salah bilang aja nyu,. Biar di perbaiki XD

Kannon : hu um! Inspirasi dari writer favorite di LJ.. jadi pengen coba yang fantasy juga XD

Hidup? Hontou? Dengan penjelasan keadaan gak jelas dan bahasa indonesia yang menerjang EYD ini? Di bilang terasa? OAO

Aku senang sekaliiiiiiii TAT makasih yaa! :*

Iya, sebisa mungkin bakalan di edit ^^

Makasih telah membaca karya ku yang ala kadarnya ini (_ _)

Setelah itu Snow tinggal di situ dan membantu Ruki sebisanya, seperti mengurus pekarangannya dan membersihkan rumahnya, di saat Ruki dan Dryad pergi mencari temannya yang berharga itu Snow duduk di depan pekarangan dan menatap langit setiap hari menunggu Reita untuk menemuinya sesuai dengan janjinya, jikalau naga milik Reita melewati mereka. Kadang ia juga ikut dalam pencarian itu juga,walaupun selalu tidak mendapatkan hasil. Tetapi di sisi lain, jarak antara dia dan Ruki semakin mendekat, mulai mengerti satu sama lain, mendorong satu sama lain, hingga pada suatu hari pada saat Ruki dan Dryad istirahat di depan rumah bersama Snow, angin berhembus menggoyangkan ranting-ranting pohon di sekitar mereka dan Dryad menyadari sesuatu.

"dia di dekat sini! Tuan Ruki! Reita! Reita ada di dekat sini!" seru Dryad yang lari tunggang langgang menghampiri Ruki, Snow dan Ruki langsung berdiri mendengarnya. "benarkah? Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Snow yang senang sekali mendengar temannya itu ketemu. "menurut para pohon… ia sedang berada di rumah Priest Uruha" jawab Dryad.

"Uruha? Siapa itu? Kau kenal?" Tanya Snow pada Ruki, lelaki itu menatap Snow dan mengangguk.

"ia adalah temanku, aku tahu tempatnya, ayo ikut aku!" seru Ruki yang berubah menjadi seekor singa, Neko langsung menghampiri Snow begitu ia memanggilnya, dan mereka pergi ke arah barat.

"aku harus mencari temankuuu!" seru Reita yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut honey blonde dan memakai robe serba putih, ia berparas cantik.

"sudah aku bilang jangan duluuuu! kau harus menyiapkan dirimu dulu! Daerah sini sangat berbahayaaa! Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan partnermu dulu!" seru lelaki itu yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan elf muda itu, tenaganya tidak bisa di katakan biasa-biasa saja, untuk seukuran elf, Reita memiliki tenaga yang kuat sekali.

"kau saja yang urus! Aku harus menemukannya!" bantah Reita yang menggeliat dari cengkraman lelaki itu. Ia baru saja sadar dari tidurnya karena ia pingsan diperjalanan mencari Snow di sebabkan ia terlalu kelelahan.

"REIIITAAAAAA!" Reita tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya,dengan segera ia memijak kaki lelaki itu hingga melepaskan pegangannya dan merutuki Reita yang menginjak kakinya dengan sangat kuat, Reita langsung berlari keluar rumah kecil itu dan betapa senangnya ia melihat Snow bersama Neko menuju ke arahnya.

"SNOOOOWW!" teriak Reita yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua, Snow tertawa dan melompat dari Neko lalu Reita menangkapnya, ia bahagia sekali bisa menemukan Snow lagi, dalam keadaan sehat dan semangat seperti ini. Ia dan Snow tertawa lepas sambil memutar tubuh Snow beberapa kali. Ruki yang ada di belakangnya hanya diam saja,melihat senyum Snow yang sebahagia itu karena elf muda yang memakai noseband itu membuat ia sedikit marah.

"hahaha…kemana saja kau!? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru Snow yang masih di gendong Reita, ia menduduki tangan kekar Reita dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, ia sangat rindu dengan kakak dan temannya ini. "hei! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Aku sudah susah payah mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" seru Reita dan Snow tertawa geli, ia tidak berubah, ia menangkup wajah Reita dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Reita lalu menutup matanya, di ikuti oleh Reita, wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. lalu Dryad dan Ruki dapat melihat tetesan air jatuh ke wajah Reita, itu adalah air mata Snow, air matanya bagaikan Kristal di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah ini.

"hei elf sialan- oh" lelaki berambut honey blonde itu terhenti begitu menemukan Reita yang menggendong Snow yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. "syukurlah…syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa… aku sangat khawatir" kata Snow di sela-sela tangisannya, Reita membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Snow dengan sakit, ia menangis… ia merasa bersalah sekali… "maaf…" kata Reita dengan penuh sesal dan kembali ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Snow menangis sepuasnya, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri juga menangis. Dari sisi Ruki, ia melihat kedua elf itu, mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan berarti untuk satu sama lain, bagaikan pasangan yang di takdirkan bersama, melihat ini hati Ruki terasa sangat teriris, rasanya bagaikan ada yang meremuk jantungnya dan kemarahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia iri dengan elf muda itu, Ia yang selalu di pikirkan oleh Snow, ia yang mendapat seluruh kasih sayang Snow, ia yang bisa membuat Snow tertawa lepas dan menangis bahagia seperti itu, itu membuat Ruki merasa terasingkan. ia kuat, ia memiliki pengetahuan, ia berpengalaman, ia sudah hidup lama sekali, tapi… ia tidak bisa membahagiakan gadis itu, melainkan seorag elf muda yang biasa seperti itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, membuat Ruki merasa sangatlah lemah.

"Ruki…itu kau?" Tanya lelaki cantik tadi. "Uruha… kau yang menemukan elf itu?" Tanya Ruki dan ia mengangguk. "ia terjatuh waktu mengendarai naganya karena kelelahan. Syukurlah aku sedang di sana, jadi ia tidak mendapat luka fatal selain kehabisan tenaga" jelas Uruha dan Ruki hanya mendeham.

"waktu ia tidur ia terus mengigau nama 'Snow'. Itukah Snow yang sangat ia khawatirkan?" Tanya Uru dan Ruki mengangguk saja. "tugas kita sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang Dryad…sampai jumpa Uruha…" kata Ruki yang berbalik.

"e-eh?Tapi… nona Snow" kata Dryad yang bingung dengan keputan tiba-tiba Ruki.

"ia sudah menemukan Reita, kita tidak di perlukannya lagi…" kata Ruki tanpa melihat Dryad. "tunggu Ruki, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu" kata Uruha dan Ruki menoleh ke arahnya."matanya berwarna biru, ia memiliki kulit yang berbeda, ditambah dengan cara ia berpakaian… siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Uruha dan ia dapat melihat Ruki menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"itulah yang sedang aku cari tahu… ia bilang kalau ayah dan ibunya adalah elf yang biasa seperti Reita itu, tetapi ia terlahir dengan mata biru dan kulit salju,bagaikan putri salju… setelah ia terlahir para penduduk mengeksekusi dengan membakar mereka karena di anggap membawa aib telah melahirkan monster… sungguh mengerikan…" jelas Ruki yang mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat untuk menahan amukkannya

"dia…tidak ikut di eksekusi?" Tanya Uruha dan Ruki menggeleng pelan. "berkat orangtua Reita yang meyakinkan para penduduk untuk melihat apakah ia berbahaya atau tidak, ia dibiarkan untuk hidup dan tinggl di situ" jelas Ruki dan Uruha menghela nafas. "desa Cheagle memang terkenal dengan sifat rasismenya, tidak heran mereka selalu membawa pertengkaran jika bertemu dengan ras lain" kata Uruha pelan. "aku akan membantu mu menemukan siapa Snow sebenarnya, serta aku akan memberi tahu Aoi, dan Kai juga untuk membantumu" kata Uruha sambil tersenyum dan Ruki tersenyum sedikit

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu" kata Ruki dan Uruha tertawa saja. "Ayo lah…kita sudah berteman lama, lagi pula aku penasaran dengan elf cantik ini" kata Uruha dan Ruki mengangguk dan tersenyum pada nya sebagai rasa terimakasih."baiklah, kami pulang dulu" kata Ruki lagi.

"kau yakin tidak ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dulu?" Tanya Uruha curiga, tidak biasanya Ruki yang tenang menjadi murung begini.

"Ruki san! Mau kemana?" Tanya Snow yang sudah turun dari gendongan Reita dan berlari ke arah Ruki, Ruki berbalik dan berubah menjadi manusia kembali, ia menatap Snow dengan pandangan yang teduh dan tersenyum pahit.

"anda yang merawat adik saya selama ini?" Tanya Reita pada Ruki, Ruki mendongak kaget begitu melihat Reita. Adik?

"adikmu?" Tanya Ruki bingung. "iya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, Snow pasti sudah pernah menceritakannya kan?" Tanya Reita sambil menepuk kepala Snow. "eh? Dia tidak…" "aku memberitahu anda Ruki san, aku pernah cerita kalau teman yang aku cari ini sangat berharga dan sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri" potong Snow yang berkacak pinggang, ia agak kesal karena Ruki melupakan perkataannya. Ruki diam sebentar dan bepikir sejenak, memang saat Ruki menanyakan hal tentang Reita-guy ini Snow pernah mengatakan seperti itu. "a-ah… sepertinya iya" kata Ruki sambil garuk-garuk kepala,

"bukan sepertinya, memang iya!" seru Snow sebal, ia mengembungkan pipinya dan menyipitkan matanya. "hei, tidak perlu semarah itu… berterimakasih lah ia telah membantumu" kata Reita yang memukul kepala Snow dengan keras menyebabkan gadis itu mengerang sakit dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"waw…kasar sekali kau pada dia" komen Uruha pada perbuatan Reita barusan, sedangkan Ruki Cuma kaget begitu melihat orang ini memukul Snow seenaknya bagaikan Snow itu sudah tahan banting.

"heh..anak ini tidak bisa di bilang secara pelan-pelan… harus agak kasar" kata Reita sambil mencubit pipi Snow dengan gemas.

"aw!Reita! Sakit!" seru Snow sambil menyikut rusuk Reita hingga ia mengerang sakit."ouch!" serunya sambil memegang rusuk kirinya itu.

"dasar…"gumam Snow yang mengusap pipinya dan mendelik ke arah Reita, lalu ia menatap Ruki dan tersenyum. "terima kasih banyak Ruki-san, Dryad, berkat kalian aku bisa bertemu Reita kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya" kataSnow.

"benar,terimakasih banyak telah menjaga dia… tanpa bantuan kalian mungkin aku masih mencarinya entah kemana… untuk membalasnya biarkan kami membantu anda apapun itu selagi kami bisa…" kata Reita yang sudah pulih dari rasa sakitnya.

"ah…tidak perlu berterima kasih, Snow juga sudah pernah menyelamatkanku, jadi anggap saja kita impas" kata Ruki dengan tenang. "oh! Dan juga… ummm… tuann" kata Snow bingung harus memanggil Uruha apa.

"Uruha…namaku adalah Uruha, elf muda" kata Uruha dengan suara yang bijak dan Snow mengangguk dan membungkuk "terima kasih telah menemukan Reita" katanya dan Uruha mengangguk dan berdeham. "sama-sama… aku tidak keberatan menolongnya"kata Uruha dan Snow mengangguk sekali lagi.

"daripada itu, sebaiknya kalian semua mampir dan minum teh di rumahku, tidak baik berbincang di sini" kata Uruha.

"Ah…tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak ke tempatmu" kata Ruki dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah Uruha yang penuh dengan ornament klasik tentang ilmu duduk di ruang tengah bersama, Snow dan Reita duduk di bangku panjang,sedangkan Ruki di bangku single dan Dryad di pangkuan Snow.

"mana Dragon?" Tanya Snow pada Reita.

"ah..benar! Uruha-san, di mana anda mengistirahatkan naga ku?" Tanya Reita pada Uruha yang sedang menyiapkan teh. "ia ada di tengah hutan yang aman, aku sudah menaruh pelindung api untuk melindungi dan meningkatkan staminanya… tidak perlu khawatir" kata Uruha dan Reita meng-oh.

"sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuan anda" kata Reita dengan sopan dan Uruha hanya melambaikan tangannya saja. "tidak perlu… sudah semestinya kita saling membantu" kata Uruha dengan santai, ia membawa satu nampan tea set putih ke meja kopi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"lalu Reita-san, Snow-chan.. , tidak biasanya aku melihat elf ada di sekitar sini,apa lagi light elf seperti kalian… pasti ada alasan khusus kan?" Tanya Uruha dan Reita dan Snow melihat satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk.

"ah.. benar… ssebenarnya banyak masalah yang terjadi…" kata Reita sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"aku dengar dari Snow katanya kalian berdua kabur dari desa karena mereka ingin mengeksekusi Snow ya?" Tanya Ruki dan Reita mengangguk.

"seperti yang kalian lihat, Snow ini berbeda, ia special…dengan mata biru dan juga kulit putih salju… ia juga bisa mengendalikan air dan juga ia berprilaku berbeda dari kami, ia lebih sopan dan bebas, tidak seperti kaum kami yang kasar dan tidak tahu sopan santun" jelas Reita. "tetapi kau tahu bersopan santun dan sepertinya kau orang yang baik" kata Uruha memotong perkataan Reita, mendengar itu Reita terlihat terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"mungkin orang tua ku yang telah mengajarkannya padaku" kata Reita dan Uruha tersenyum mendengarnya. "paman dan bibi… bagaimana keadaannya ya?" gumam Snow, dan Reita menepuk bahunya pelan. "mereka akan baik-baik saja.. aku tahu itu" kata Reita dan Snow tersenyum sedikit dan mengangguk.

"jadi, karena salah satu perempuan jalang melaporkan tentang kekuatan Snow itu para warga termakan omongannya untuk menyingkirkan Snow dan menganggapnya berbahaya, jadi kami berdua melarikan diri…" jelas Reita dan ia bisa melihat Uruha dan Ruki sedang berpikir.

"ano…. Ruki-san, Uruha-san… aku yakin kalian memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak melihat kalau sepertinya Ruki-san adalah seorang ArchDruid serta Uruha-san adalah Priest.. benarkan?" tanya Reita ragu-ragu

"archdruid? Apa itu? Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Snow penasaran, ia melihat Reita dengan mata ingin tahu yang ia miliki

"archdruid adalah druid yang sudah sangat kuat dan berpengalaman, mereka bahkan bisa merubah dirinya menjadi beberapa makhluk yang sangat kuat seperti naga, nekomata seperti neko-chan, bahkan dinosaurus" jelas Reita dan ia melihat Snow memandang Ruki dengan kagum. "benarkah itu Ruki-san?" Tanya Snow dan Ruki Cuma tersenyum hangat padanya "Aku tidak sehebat itu… tapi yang dikatakan Reita benar, aku sudah termasuk kelas ArchDruid…" kata Ruki dan mata Snow bersinar-sinar mendengarnya. "hebaat!" serunya dan muka Ruki terlihat sedikit memerah sedikit.

"kau benar sekali, aku seorang priest… dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Uruha. "dari cara kalian berpakaian, cara kau menyembuhkan Dragon,dan bagaiman Ruki-san berubah tadi" jelas Reita lalu menoleh ke arah Snow. "dan sebelum kau bertanya aku mengetahuinya dari buku serta aku pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka beberapa kali waktu aku menjelajah hutan dulu bahkan aku bertemu dengan seorang death knight yang ramah" jelas Reita dan mata Snow terbelalak

"dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Snow dengan kecewa."kau tidak Tanya" jawab Reita seadanya dan Snow mengembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia sedang sebal. Ruki melihat mereka berdua dengan tertarik, apalagi cara Snow marah, sangat menggemaskan.

"tunggu, death knight? Apakah ia memiliki piercing dibibirnya dan memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan pedang yang hitam juga?" Tanya Uruha tiba-tiba dan Reita mengangguk saja

"ya, dia orang yang baik! Ia membantuku berburu waktu itu dan kami bercerita tentang banyak hal… kalau tidak salah namanya… Aoi!" seru Reita dan dan kedua orang hebat yang ada di depannya terlihat sangat terkejut

"bagaimana Aoi bisa nyasar sampai kesana?" Tanya Uruha swt. "kalau soal Aoi sebaiknya kita jangan heran" kata Ruki yang menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

"teman kalian?" Tanya Reita. "lebih tepatnya kekasih Uruha" jawab Ruki dan Uruha yang mukanya memerah menyikut Ruki.

"tidak bisa kupercaya kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang death knight, tapi melihat Aoi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mustahil" kata Reita menunjukkan senyum dorky nya.

"haha… begitulah.. ja-jadi.. ada apa sebenarnya kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Uru yang mau cepat-cepat ganti topic

"aku ingin minta bantuan kalian sekali lagi… bisakah kalian membantuku untuk mencari tahu tentang Snow?" Tanya Reita dengan seriu sdan Ruki serta Uruha langsung mengangguk

"aku sudah mencari di arsip-arsip yang ada di rumahku dan juga perpustakaan kota besar, tetapi belum menemukan apapun, sampai sekarang aku sudah menghubungi teman-teman Druid ku yang lainnya, tapi belum ada kabar" jelas Ruki dan Snow terlihat terkejut.

"kau sudah mencari tahu tentang ku?" Tanya Snow terkejut dan Ruki mengangguk "maaf tidak memberi tahumu" kata Ruki dan Snow menggeleng "tidak… maaf telah merepotkan anda" kata Snow tidak enak.

"tidak apa-apa.. aku juga akan menghubungi Aoi serta satu temanku yang lain untuk mencari tahunya." Jelas Uruha.

"ah… terima kasih banyak.. aku benar-benar telah merepotkan kalian" kata Snow lagi sambil menunduk.

"benar… sungguh terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" kata Reita yang ikut menunduk "ah… tidak perlu sungkan.. kami senang bisa membantu kalian berdua" kata Ruki dan Reita serta Snow menunjukkan senyum tanda terimakasih.

"lalu, kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Uruha pada mereka berdua, Reita dan Snow kelihatan sedang berpikir keras. "tinggallah di tempatku" tawar Ruki pada mereka berdua.

"e-eh? Tapi kami sudah banyak merepotkanmu…" kata Reita yang merasa tidak enak.

"benarkah boleh?" Tanya Snow tiba-tiba , ia terlihat sangat senang mendengar tawaran Ruki.

"tentu saja! Lebih ramai, lebih menyenangkan! Benarkan Dryad?" Tanya Ruki pada Dryad, dan peri kecil itu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"un! kita bisa bermain lagi nona Snow!" seru Dryad dan Snow tertawa mendengarnya.

"yaa… kalau Snow suka, ya sudah" kata Reita yang menerima keputusan Snow.

"Begitu… baiklah… nanti aku akan memberi tahu Kai dan Aoi… nagamu biarkan saja di sini… kalau ia sudah pulih aku akan mengembalikannya padamu" jelas Uruha dan Reita mengangguk, setelah itu mereka semua makan malam di tempat Uruha karena tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah malam, lalu pulang dengan Snow serta Reita menaiki Neko, dan Dryad menaiki Ruki yang kali ini mengubah dirinya menjadi phanter.

"jadi ini rumah anda?" Tanya Reita memasukki rumah Ruki yang seperti biasa rapi dan terlihat nyaman, rumahnya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah Uruha. Ruki menggantungkan kembali cloak-nya dan tongkatnya di gantungan."benar. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" kata Ruki.

"di luar tadi adalah kebun herbal, bunga serta sayuran,jadi kita bisa mengambil bahan makanan di sana. Lalu panci besar itu adalah tempat Ruki-san menyampurkan bahan-bahan percobaannya seperti obat-obatan, atau semacamnya, sedangkan di dekatnya adalah tempat dia mengolah, belajar,dan meneliti, seperti ruang kerjanya begitu. Kau tahu Reita, ia memiliki banyak buku! Aku di ajarkannya membaca beberapa buku dari zaman dulu yang berisi dongeng tentang Druid atau dewa alam kita! Bahkan tentang kita juga ada! Lalu,ia memiliki tangga rahasia yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti cara mengeluarkannya untuk menuju kamarnya yang ada tepat di atas tempat kerjanya! Dan juga sup buatannya enak sekali! Aku sangat suka!" Ruki melihat Snow berceloteh riang pada Reita tentang dirinya dan apa yang ia kagumi dari dirinya, membuat Ruki merasa senang, ternyata ia sangat mengagumi Ruki. Reita mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan terlihat sangat tertarik, karena ia sendiri juga baru kaliini memasukki rumah seorang druid, apalagi yang berpengalaman seperti Ruki.

"lalu… waktu aku mencoba untuk menggiling tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu, tiba-tiba saja bijinya melompat keluar dan mengenai kepala Ruki-san hingga ia terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku yang sedang ia baca! Waktu itu lucu sekali!" sambung Snow dan Reita tertawa mendengarnya.

"sepertinya kau banyak bersenang-senang bersama Ruki-san dan Dryad ya… syukurlah…" kata Reita yang lega.

"benar! Aku juga di ajarkan mencari jejak orang waktu mencarimu, mulai dari bau, tanda-tanda,dan juga hawa" kata Snow dengan bangga. "wahh… hebat… kau semakin banyak tahunya ya…" kata Reita dan Snow terlihat semakin bangga, lalu ia menguap karena hari ini ia sangat lelah.

"sepertinya ku mengantuk… ayo tidur… ceritanya besok saja" kata Reita dan Dryad keluar dari kamar tamu. "tempat tidur Reita-san dan nona Snow sudah selesai, silahkan beristirahat" kata Dryad dengan sopan.

"eh? Kita tidur bareng?" Tanya Reita kaget.

"iya… karena ruangannya tidak cukup dan kebetulan ada 2 tempat tidur di kamar tamu jadi kalian tidur bersama saja ya… tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Ruki, sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan Reita dan Snow tidur bersama, tapi karena tidak ada ruangan lagi, tidak mungkin ia menyuruh Reita tidur di bangku panjang.

"tidak apa-apa sih…" kata Reita "lagi pula kami sudah biasa tidur bersama" kata Reita, dan sekali lagi ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dada Ruki, seperti ia tertohok sesuatu dadanya sesak sekali begitu mendengar Reita mengatakan itu.

"o-oh.. begitu ya.. baguslah" kata Ruki yang memaksakan senyumnya, Reita melihatnya dengan heran sebentar, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi canggung begitu?

"oh iya… aku sudah bawakan baju gantimu" kata Reita yang mengeluarkan sebuah tas ukuran besar entah dari mana.

"oh! Benarkah? Kapan kau mengambilnya?" Tanya Snow yang mengambil tas itu. "setelah berurusan dengan warga, aku kembali untuk mengambil beberapa kebutuhan kita secara diam-diam" jelas Reita

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Snow dengan suara pelan, ia melihat Reita menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum "Cuma menggertak mereka saja, tidak lebih" katanya dengan pelan dan Snow mengangguk saja. "baiklah.. kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja langsung,selamat malam" kata Snow yang langsung masuk kamar dan menutupnya.

"aku juga, permisi tuan Ruki, Reita san,… selamat malam" kata Dryady ang keluar rumah. "dia tidur diluar?" Tanya Reita yang terkejut.

"dia lebih suka tidur diluar bersama pohon, karena dia itu peri pohon" jawab Ruki seadanya dan Reita mengangguk tanda mengerti, mereka berdua terdiam, entah kenapa atmosfernya menjadi berat di sekitar mereka,mungkin karena mood Ruki yang masih belum membaik.

"anda tidak tidur Reita-san?" Tanya Ruki memecah keheningan di sana.

"tidak… aku belum mengantuk, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Reita melihat Ruki duduk ke meja kerjanya dan membuka buku yang cukup tebal.

"melanjutkan penelitianku" jawab Ruki , Reita mengangguk lalu ia berjalan melihat-lihat isi rak buku Ruki.

"boleh aku pinjam satu?" Tanya Reita, Ruki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Reita "Yang mana?" Tanyanya dan Reita menunjuk ke arah buku hijau yang tebal. "Tome of Nature… aku penasaran akan buku ini, di desaku aku tidak di izinkan untuk membacanya" jelas Reita, Ruki menatapnya sebentar, Tome of Nature… "itu adalah kopian yang aku kopi dari desa Cheagle dulu, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu aku dan kepala desa kalian yang saat itu berteman baik . buku itu menceritakan tentang sejarah kalian dan juga bagaimana alam ini terbentuk" jelas Ruki, dan ia melihat Reita terkesiap

"kau mengkopi semua isinya? Hebat!" pujinya dan Ruki Cuma tersenyum saja. "tidak juga…" katanya "kenapa kau tertarik membaca itu? Bukankah kalian pasti sudah di ceritakan kepala desa kalian?" Tanya Ruki penasaran.

"aku tahu, tetapi… sepertinya ada yang kurang di cerita itu… dan juga… siapa tahu… aku bisa menemukan soal Snow di dalam Tome ini" jelas Reita dengan senyum dorky khas dia. Ruki tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pikir lelaki ini adalah lelaki barbar yang tidak tahu apapun, ternyata dugaannya salah, walaupun berpenampilan kasar, tetapi ia berpengetahuan luas dan berkepala dingin.

"tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kau membaca huruf kuno bangsa elf… bukankah hanya keturunan kepala desa dan tetua saja yang bisa membacanya?" Tanya Ruki tiba-tiba dan ia dapat melihat Reita tersenyum sedikit. "sejujurnya, akulah penerus kepala desa selanjutnya yang sah, dan seharusnya ayahku lah yang merupakan kepala desa sekarang" kata Reita dengan senyum pahit tertera di wajah tampannya dan mata Ruki terbelalak mendengarnya.

"apa? Jadi kau… cucu dari Suzuki?" Tanya Ruki dan ia dapat melihat Reita mengangguk

"benar… aku adalah penerus dari kakek buyutku, Suzuki,elf kuat dengan kebijaksanaan, kekuatan, dan nilai luhur yang baik yang memimpin kawanan elf yang kacau balau saat itu, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pada saat itu elf di anggap mengganggu dan jahat karena kelicikan dan kebiasaan mencurinya serta sifat rebellion mereka." Jelas Reita dan Ruki mengangguk tanda ia mengetahuinya, bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah menyaksikannya sendiri. bagaimana kacaunya elf yang menyatu dengan makhluk lain di sebuah kota besar.

"lalu Suzuki membawa para bangsa light elf yang lain pada saat kesabaran makhluk lain telah habis dan hendak memusnahkan kawanan kalian,mereka membangun desa di tengah hutan buas yang hanya bisa di masukki oleh beberapa makhluk saja, kalian adalah salah satunya, kalian membangun desa disana dan kekuatan kalian yang tersembunyi yaitu penyembuh bangkit saat kalian benar-benar menyatu dengan alam" sambung Ruki dan Reita tersenyum lalu mendengus. "Benar, pada saat itu kakek moyangkuku menemukan bagaimana alam ini terbuat dari pendahulunya dulu sekali, melalui arsip Tome of Nature yang diturunkan oleh elf terpilih secara turun temurun, Tome itu di simpan dengan baik-baik dan tidak di biarkan di baca oleh siapapun kecuali penerusnya, karena di sini bukan hanya ada sejarah, tetapi ramalan masa depan tentang kaum kami yang di jelaskan melalui teka teki syair" jelas Reita yang menarik buku tebal dan besar itu keluar lalu mengambil kursi dari ruang makan dan membawanya kesebelah Ruki.

"aku sudah memeriksanya, tetapi tidak ada yang masuk akal di syair-syair itu. Mengenai keberadaan Snow juga tidak ada di jelaskan" kata Ruki dan Reita Cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya saja. "well, biarkan sang ahli mencobanya" kata Reita dengan sombongnya dan Ruki tertawa mendengarnya, benar…jika dia benar-benar penerus Suzuki, ia pasti mendapat sesuatu dari situ,karena sehebat apapun Ruki, teka teki elf bukanlah hal yang mudah karena elf itu licik dan cerdik, bahkan waktu Suzuki membacanya saja hanya sedikit dari sekian banyak bait syair yang ia dapat. Begitupula Ruki yang sudah susah payah mencarinya tetapi tidak sampai seperempat yang ia dapat dari situ. "Tapi,kenapa kepala desa yang sekarang bukan kau?" Tanya Ruki tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu, ia melihat mata Reita, di dalamnya terdapat amarah dan juga kesedihan.

"kejadiannya beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, waktu kakekku yang di fitnah oleh orang yang berambisi untuk menjadi kepala desa" kata Reita dengan suara yang pelan dan dalam.

"biar ku tebak, kakek mu di fitnah karena telah menghamili salah satu wanita elf di sana dan membunuhnya, lalu warga menghakiminya dan menurunkannya dari jabatannya lalu memilih yang baru melalui voting, benar?" Tanya Ruki dan Reita melihatnya dengan tidak percaya."Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Reita

"darah lebih kental dari pada air, tetapi air lebih banyak dari darah, kau berdosa tetapi surga di depan matamu dan menyambutmu dengan senang hati, orang menjadi buta dan tuli,dosa bukanlah segalanya, kebenaran lah yang menuntunmu, ring ding daredevil on the red carpet, kill that sinister and give him to the devil" Ruki membacakan syair yang tidak jelas dan terdengar keji itu.

"itu adalah salah satu bait puisi di Tome of Nature,awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi saat ku cerna sekali lagi barulah aku mengerti, darah lebih kental dari pada air maksudnya adalah walaupun kau terpisah dari keluargamu, tetapi begitu kau menemukan mereka maka kau akan tahu itu adalah keluargamu, tetapi air lebih banyak dari darah, disini sudah jelas tentang orang asing di luar dari orang-orang yang darahnya mengalir di nadimu, kau berdosa tetapi surga di depan matamu menyambutmu dengan senang hati, di sini adalah sang elf di nyatakan berdosa, melakukan kesalahan,tetapi ia tidak menyadarinya, hingga ia dinyatakan berdosa padahal sebenarnya tidak, ia hanya ingin bermaksud baik itu sebabnya pintu surga terbuka untuknya,orang menjadi buta dan tuli, maksudnya adalah tidak ada yang mau mendengar pembelaan dari si elf ini, dosa bukanlah segalanya, kebenaranlah yang menuntunmu, maksudnya walaupun ia berdosa tetapi itu tidak apa-apa karena suatu saat kebenaran akan terungkap, dan penutup syair ring ding daredevil on the redcarpet, kill the sinister and give him to the devil hanya nyanyian saja, tidak ada arti, untuk mengecoh orang yang membacanya" jelas Ruki, ia menarik nafas panjang dan meminum kopinya yang sudah mendingin.

"jadi kalau di simpulkan akan ada seorang elf yang melakukan kebajikkan tetapi di balikkan menjadi kesalahan oleh orang lain, ia di hakimi dan dinyatakan bersalah dan orang-orang termakan bualan si penuduh,termasuk keluarganya sendiri, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ikatan keluarga lebih kuat dan lama kelamaan kebenaran itu terungkap oleh keluarganya sendiri, ring ding si kambing hitam sialan ada di atas menikmati hasil kejahatannya, bunuh pendosa sebenarnya dan kirim dia keneraka. Tepat seperti apa yang sedang terjadi, kakek ku hendak menolong gadis ini dan secara tidak sengaja gadis ini terbunuh di tengah perjalanan saat kakekku lengah, tetapi orang yang membencinya membalikkan fakta dengan mengambil mayat gadis itu dan menguburnyadi suatu tempat saat kakekku melawan monster buas yang menyerangnya, tidak ada yang mau mendengar kakekku bahkan keluarganya meragukannya, tetapi setelah itu semua terungkap begitu pamanku menemukan kebenarannya dari salah satu makhluk hutan yang menyaksikannya" kata Reita tiba-tiba dan kali ini Ruki yang terlihat terkejut, bagaimana bisa iamenyimpulkan keseluruhan bait syair itu dengan cepat dan tepat?

"itu bukan pelengkap biasa Ruki-san, itu adalah ramalan di mana keadaan berbalik bagi sang pendosa sebenarnya, aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkan posisi kami kembali, karena itu lah yang aku rencanakan dari dulu" kata Reita sambil tersenyum, ia membolak-balik buku itu dan melihat isinya, sedangkan Ruki menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan entah karena apa ia bisa melihat bahwa orang ini benar-benar mirip Suzuki, teman lamanya itu. Cerdik,bijaksana, berkepribadian baik, dan kuat. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Reita.

"kau benar-benar mirip dengan Suzuki anak muda, kau mengingatkan ku pada dirinya yang dulu, bantulah aku untuk mencari jati diri Snow" kata Ruki dan Reita tersenyum geli melihatnya. "jujur saja Ruki-san,umurmu bisa saja ratusan tahun, tetapi wajahmu benar-benar seperti umur 19 tahun , aku yang baru 22 tahun rasanya aneh jika kau mengatakan itu" kata Reita dan Ruki juga tertawa mendengarnya.

"well, aku benar-benar bingung juga bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankan wajahku ini" kata Ruki dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan Reita menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. "itu membuktikan kalau kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat" kata Reita dan Ruki tertawa lagi, ia mulai bisa berteman baik lagi dengan cucu teman lamanya ini.

"tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian, aku Cuma ingin Snow bahagia dan tenang" kata Reita dengan senyum damai di wajahnya. "kaubenar-benar memperhatikan dia ya" kata Ruki yang ke dapur mengisi kembali mugnya yang kosong.

"tentu saja, apapun kulakukan untuk dia" kata Reita dengan percaya diri, dan Ruki terhenti menuangkan kopi di gelas satu lagi begitu mendengarnya. "benarkah? Kau yakin kalau kau benar-benar menganggapnya seperti adikmu? Kedengarannya lebih" kata Ruki yang melanjutkan menuangkan kopinya, lalu ia membawa dua mug itu ke mejanya dan memberikannya satu pada Reita, setelah menggumam terima kasih Reita menyesap kopi itu sambil melihat wajah Ruki diam-diam, walaupun samar ia dapat melihat kecanggungan Ruki dan juga rasa gelisahnya.

"tentu saja… aku mencintainya sebagai adikku satu-satunya, tidak lebih. Mungkin kedengarannya perhatianku berlebihan, tetapi itulah kebenarannya, bisa kau katakan kalau aku ini sister-complex" kata Reita dan Ruki cuma meng-oh, ia menautkan rambut coklatnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinganya, pundaknya menurun dan senyumnya kembali tertera sedikit. Reita memperhatikannya baik-baik, melihat Ruki yang terlihat lega sekarang,jangan-jangan…

"kau menyukai adikku ya?" Tanya Reita tiba-tiba, membuat Ruki menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat dengan ekpresi terkejut. "Eh?" tanyanya.

"jujur saja, kau tertarik dengan adikku kan?" Tanya Reita dengan mata disipitkan dan wajah penuh curiga.

"a-a-a-a-" kata-kata Ruki terputus begitu mereka mendengar suara pintu di buka dan mereka berdua tersentak dan menoleh kea rah kamar, di depan pintu terdapat Snow, dengan gaun tidur nya, rambut berantakan,selimut ada di bahunya dan matanya berair.

"Snow!? Ada apa?" Tanya Reita yang kaget begitu melihat ekspresi Snow yang kelihatannya ketakutan, gadis itu berjalan dengan suara isakkan pelan, ia mengambil kursi dari meja makan dan menariknya ke sebelah Ruki, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "mimpi buruk?" Tanya Ruki dengan tenang, ia dapat melihat Snow menyelimuti dirinya dan menaikkan kakinya lalu memeluk kakinya sendiri, gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu terisak lagi sedikit. "tidak apa-apa.. itu Cuma mimpi.." kata Reita dan Snow menggeleng kuat. "me-mereka berusaha membawa ku ke sebuah pohon besar… aku takut sekali, rasanya seperti sungguhan" kata Snow dengan suara parau,ia memeluk kakinya lebih kuat , Ruki dapat melihat tubuhnya bergetar, tanda ia benar-benar ketakutan, ia mengusap punggung Snow dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan Snow, melihat tidak ada perubahan juga, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menarik Snow ke pangkuannya, mata Reita terbelalak begitu melihatnya, saat Snow sudah di pangkuan Ruki, ia mencengkram baju Ruki dengan kuat dan menyembunyikan mukanya di leher Ruki.

"tidak apa-apa…semuanya akan baik-baik saja… kami di sini… ada aku dan Reita, mereka tidak akan mengambilmu" kata Ruki dengan suara yang lembut, ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Snow dan mengusap kepala Snow dengan pelan, dan dalam waktu singkat Snow sudah kembali tertidur lelap. Reita yang ada di sebelahnya melihatnya dengan kagum, baru kali ini ia melihat Snow yang ketakutan bisa tenang secepat itu, biasanya perlu waktu yang lama untuk menenangkannya, tapi ini… Cuma dengan di peluk oleh druid ini Snow sudah kembali tenang, ia melihat ekspressi Ruki yang menatap Snow dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Druid ini telah jatuh cinta kepada Snow, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Snow juga mempunyai rasa yang sama,walaupun ia belum menyadari itu. Reita tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan.

"aku dengar dia menangis karena kau, akan ku bunuh kau. Ingat itu" kata Reita dengan pelan dan Ruki menatapnya dengan bingung lalu tersenyum, ia membelai pipi putih Snow dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. "akan aku ingat itu seumur hidup" kata Ruki.

Setelah itu Reita, Ruki dan Uruha melanjutkan pencariannya, di bantu dengan Aoi yang sedang ada di underworld dan Kai yang katanya merupakan seorang Paladin dan sekarang sedang ada di tempat lain untuk pekerjaannya. Sementara waktu terus berjalan dan Snow semakin tertarik pada Ruki, ia selalu membuatkan Ruki makanan yang enak dan sehat, selalu menunggunya selesai mencari data hingga larut malam hingga terkantuk-kantuk, dan dengan insting telanjang dan kepolosannya kadang Snow bisa saja terus mengikuti Ruki karena menurutnya apapun yang di kerjakan sang Druid berpengalaman ini terlihat sangat menarik, dan Ruki dengan sabar dan senang hati mengizinkan Snow terus di sisisnya, dan kadang Snow bisa saja memeluk atau tidur di pangkuan Ruki tiba-tiba, membuat Ruki terkejut dan senang secara bersamaan. Reita yang melihat Snow tersenyum terus tentu saja senang, apalagi mengetahui pria sebaik Ruki menjaga adiknya dengan baik, mengajarinya hal-hal yang tidak pernah Reita ajarkan, dan memperhatikannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia serta Dryad bisa melihat cinta mereka tumbuh kembang dengan cepat, walaupun Snow masih belum menyadarinya dan Ruki belum berani mengambil langkah karena kepolosan pencarian mereka belum juga berhasil, sehingga mereka mengajak kumpu lbersama di rumah Ruki siang ini.

"selamat siang" kata Uruha pada Snow yang membukakan pintu rumah Ruki, wajah Snow langsung terlihat cerah begitu melihat Uurha. "Uruha-san! Selamat siang! Silahkan masuk… Ruki-chan dan Reita sudah menunggu" kata Snow yang membuka pintu nya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Uruha masuk, 'Ruki-chan? Ada apa dengan pergantian embel-embel ini?' pikir Uruha, sang Priest cantik pun tersenyum padanya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Ruki, Snow dapat melihat seorang bepakaian serba hitam seperti seorang ksatria, di pinggangnya terdapat pedang hitam yang di tutupi sarung masuk ke dalam di belakang Uruha, ia memiliki rambut sebahu hitam kelam,mata yang tajam, rahang yang tinggi dan wajah putih yang tampan, bibirnya tebal dan terdapat 2 piercing tertancap di bibir bagian bawahnya, postur tubuhnya tegap dan berisi juga, di belakangnya ada seorang berambut coklat gelap dengan bibir tipis, mata coklat yang tenang, wajahnya benar-benar manis, ia memegang sebuah alkitab dan berpakaian seperti pastor gereja. Mereka bertiga di sambut oleh Ruki dengan senyuman manisnya dan saling bro-fisted serta tawa renyah dari mereka semua.

"lama tak jumpa Kai, Aoi" kata Ruki pada kedua orang tadi, mereka berdua tertawa dan mengangguk

"ya… aku harus mengurusi beberapa urusan di bawah, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemui mu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Uruha sama sekali" kata orang berbaju serba hitam itu yang di panggil Aoi.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang semua urusanmu sudah selesaikan?" Tanya Ruki dan Aoi mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku ruang tamu itu. Disana ada Reita yang masih membaca Tome of Nature, begitu ia merasa ada orang didepannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"oh… kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya Reita pada Aoi begitu ia melihatnya. Aoi melihat Reita dengan pandangan terkejut dan senang."Reitaaaaa! My buddy! Lama tak jumpa!" seru Aoi yang berdiri di ikuti Reita dan mereka berpelukkan sebentar sambil menepuk punggung masing-masing "ya, lama tak jumpa… tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu di sini" kata Reita yang tersenyum lebar begitu pula Aoi.

"kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau ada elf muda ini disini" kata Aoi pada Uruha yang ada di belakangnya.

"kita tidak sempat berbicara banyak blakangan ini ,bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahumu" kata Uruha dengan muka tidak tertarik dan Aoi Cuma tertawa dan mencium kening Uruha saja sebagai permintaan maaf.

"bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu ngomong-ngomong? Aku dengar kalian berdua bertemu di hutan dan kau membantu Reita berburu" Tanya Uruha yang mengerutkan keningnya dan Aoi tersenyum lebar.

"aku tersesat di hutan, dan aku menemukan Reita yang telah mengalahkan beberapa lizardman sendirian, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada lizardman lain yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang, jadi aku menghentikan lizardman itu, dan begitulah…" jelas Aoi sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"benar, berkat dia aku tidak terluka parah karena lizardman itu" jelas Reita, Snow menghampirinya dan memegang ujung baju Reita,Reita mengerti tanda itu, ia sedang gugup menghadapi orang baru.

"Kai, lama tak jumpa.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Rukipada pastor tersebut, pastor yang di panggil Kai itu tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. "semua sudah beres dan lancer" kata Kai dan Ruki mengangguk, ia menoleh kea rah Snow yang kelihatan gugup.

"Ah… Snow… mereka berdua adalah teman-teman yang aku ceritakan, ini Aoi seorang Death Knight dan ini adalah Kai, seorang Paladin" kata Ruki.

"jadi ini gadis yang kau katakan? Benar juga, baru kali ini aku melihat elf secantik dia…" kata Aoi yang menunduk , ia mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Snow yang bersembunyi di belakang Reita.

"salam kenal, namaku Aoi… teman Ruki dan juga Reita" kata Aoi yang mengulurkan tangannya

"ayo, dia tidak jahat kok" kata Reita yang meyakinkanSnow, Snow maju ke depan dan menerima tangan Aoi. "Snow…" katanya dengan senyum simpul, semburat merah merona di pipinya dan Aoi mengangguk.

"halo elf kecil… aku Kai…" kata Kai yang menyalam Snow dengan ramah, melihat senyum Kai yang cerah Snow tidak takut lagi, ia mengangguk dan menyalam Kai. "aku Snow" katanya dengan percaya diri.

"silahkan duduk" kata Ruki dan mereka semua duduk diruang tamu,Snow duduk di antara Reita yang membaca Tome of Nature lagi dan Ruki, Uruha dan Aoi duduk di depannya dengan tangan bertautan dan Kai duduk dibangku single yang lainnya.

"aku sudah mencari data di underworld, tetapi tidak ada satupun petunjuk" kata Aoi yang langsung ke topic pembicaraan.

"di perpustakaan gereja juga tidak ada, aku sudah mencari di arsip arsip lama, tapi hasilnya nihil" lanjut Kai.

"aku juga, sudah mencari info kemana-mana tidak juga ada yang tahu" kata Uruha yang terlihat capek sekali

"Bagaimana denganmu Reita?" Tanya Uruha dan Reita menggeleng pelan, ia membalik buku itu dan melihat isinya. "sampai sekarang yang aku lihat adalah kejadian yang sudah terjadi, tidak ada satupun hal yang menyangkut Snow di halaman berikutnya" kata Reita pelan dan mereka semua menghela nafas, Snow diam saja, sebetulnya ia merasa berat melihat orang-orang ini membantunya. "sebaiknya hentikan saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Snowd engan wajah tertunduk.

"Tidak little one… kami sudah berjanji untuk membantumu, jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah" kata Ruki yang mencium puncak kepala Snow dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke bahunya. Uruha dan Aoi menatap mereka berdua dengan terkejut, apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus?

"sebetulnya kita benar-benar harus mencari hal ini" kata Uruha tiba-tiba, semuanya melihatnya kecuali Snow, ia terus menatap teh yang ada di depannya itu.

"kenapa?" Tanya Ruki yang gugup, Uruha menegakkan duduknya dan menghela nafas, remasan tangan Aoi menguat begitu melihat wajah serius dan gugup Uruha. "aku sudah mencoba meramal lewat bola Kristal dan hasilnya…"semua memandang Uruha dengan penasaran, merasa sangat gugup dengan apa yang akan di katakan Priest cantik ini.

"bola kristalku pecah" kata sang Priest cantik itu

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : NATURE  
Chapter : 4/?  
Author : Shiro Usagi  
Genre : fantasy, romance.  
Warnings : sex scene, language, abal dan gaje  
Rating : NC-17  
Pairing/characters : Ruki/Snow (OC) Aoi/Uruha, Reita, Kai  
Disclaimer : The GazettE bukan punya saya TAT  
Synopsis : seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...  
Comment : **mohon bacanya pas buka puasa XDDD**

**summer : lah? Bukannya udah jelas ya? OAO wkwkwk.. ternyata secara tidak sengaja aku sudah mengecoh orang XD**

**Iya, dia cemburu tuh ama Ruki-chuw ^3^ **

**Wkwkw XDD**

-prak!- mereka tersentak begitu mendengar sesuatu pecah, dan itu berasal dari arah Snow, dan otomatis mereka melihat ke arah gadis muda itu. Mereka melihat serpihan berwarna teh berserakkan di atas meja, dan wajah Snow yang terkejut.

"pertanda buruk" katanya tiba-tiba, wajahnya pucat dan ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Dengan cepat Ruki merangkulnya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan agar Snow tidak terlalu panic.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kai menunjuk ke arah serpihan itu.

"itu adalah teh yang di bekukan oleh Snow, ia bisa mengendalikan air dan membekukannya" jelas Reita yang sudah menutup Tome-nya dan mengusap tangan Snow secara perlahan.

"seorang elf mengendalikan air?" Tanya Kai dengan tidak percaya dan Reita mengangguk, "masalah ini benar-benar serius, kita harus bergerak cepat" bisik Aoi dan semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"tenang saja Snow-chan, kami akan membantumu" kata Kai pada Snow, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mereka semua.

"benarkah?" Tanya Snow dengan lemah dan mereka semua mengangguk. "tentu saja" kata Kai dengan senyum mataharinya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ada orang yang membantumu, ada aku, Ruki, Uruha, Kai dan juga Aoi. Percayalah pada kami" kata Reita yang mencium kening Snow dan menepuk kepalanya, Snow mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Ruki, ia melihat pandangan lembut Ruki yang membuat jantungnya berdetak keras dan ia merasa tenang, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"terima kasih" kata Snow, lalu setelah itu mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di rumah Ruki, Aoi dan Reita sedang asyik bercerita di luar sambil menikmati wine yang di bawa Aoi bersama, Ruki dan Kai juga sedang berbincang di ruang kerja Ruki sedangkan Uruha ada di kamar Snow bersamanya, karena Snow ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Uruha.

"ada apa Snow?" Tanya Uruha dengan lembut, ia melihat elf muda ini gelisah, mukanya memerah hingga ke telinga hingga telinganya bergoyang sedikit.

"a-anu.. Uruha-san… belakangan ini aku merasa aneh" ujar Snow

"aneh bagaimana?"

"rasanya… jantungku akan keluar dari rusuk ku belakangan ini… dan kadang-kadang aku merasa seperti lumpuh dan lemas… terutama jika berada di dekat Ruki-chan atau sekedar teringat dia saja!" katanya dengan panic dan Uruha menatapnya dengan kaget. "Apalagi jika ia memujiku, menyentuhku, atau sekedar tersenyum saja rasanya di perutku ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan" ujarnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang sama lalu menggenggam tangan Uruha erat-erat dan menatapnya dengan memohon.

"apakah aku terkena penyakit yang parah? Soalnya ini terus berlanjut!" seru Snow dan jika mata Uruha bisa keluar sekarang mungkin matanya akan benar-benar keluar. "penyakit?" Tanya Uruha yang menahan tawa, dan melihat Snow mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja tawa Uruha pecah, Ia benar-benar tertawa dengan lantang tidak memperdulikan Snow yang terkejut dan bingung.

"pe-penyakit ya? Hahahahaha~ aduh! Snow!" tawa Uruha yang memegangi perutnya yang sakit, Snow yang merasa di permainkan mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Uruha dengan marah.

"Uruha san!" serunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, ia sebal karena bukannya membantu, tetapi priest ini malah menertawakannya.

"haha… ah.. maaf.. maaf…" kata Uruha yang menenangkan dirinya dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu banyak."Ya, kau sedang terjangkit penyakit Snow" kata Uruha yang masih menahan tawanya, apalagi melihat ekspresi ketakutan Snow itu. Priceless.

"pe-penyakit apa?" Tanya Snow dengan tangan yang bergetar, Uruha tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Snow, tidak ia sangka elf ini polos sekali.

"penyakit cinta" kata Uruha dan Snow memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "cinta?" Tanya Snow dan Uruha mengangguk sambil berdeham lembut.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta little elf" kata Uruha, "maksud anda?" Tanya Snow lagi.

"apa yang kau rasakan jika berada di dekat Ruki?"

"um… gugup, tetapi senang juga…"

"bagaimana kalau ia menyentuhmu?"

"sentuhannya lembut sekali, rasanya aku sangat tenang dan debaran jantungku semakin cepat"

"bagaimana jika ia memandangmu dan tersenyum padamu?"

"aku merasa, darah ku berdesir,.. kupu-kupu terbang diperutku, aku sangat merasa special"

"jika kau mengingatnya, akankah kau merasa kupu-kupu, debaran jantung, rasa hangat dan senang dalam hatimu kembali?" tanya Uruha lagi dan Snow mengangguk lalu memegang dadanya dan meremas bajunya. "rasanya dadaku sesak sekali… tapi bukan dalam arti yang buruk, tetapi rasa yang bagus" kata Snow dengan pelan.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta nona muda" kata Uruha mencolek tangan Snow, dan kepala Snow langsung terangkat dengan muka tak percaya.

"hah? Ja-jatuh cinta!?" tanyanya dengan kuat dan Uruha mengangguk dengan tenang lalu tersenyum. "kau jatuh cinta dengan Ruki" kata Uruha dan muka Snow langsung memerah padam, ekspresinya terlihat gelisah dan ia menunduk sambil memegang mukanya sendiri.

"baru sadar ya? Kau ini lucu sekali ya" kata Uruha yang tertawa pelan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Snow, dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka semua pulang untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Dan malamnya Snow duduk di luar memandangi bulan purnama, ia terus kepikiran tentang hari ini. Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Apa dia? Kenapa? apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

"hey little one" kata Ruki yang keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Snow, ia menaruh cloak biru tua yang biasa ia pakai ke bahu Snow.

"udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, setidaknya pakailah selimut atau mantel" kata Ruki dan Snow Cuma berdeham pelan saja, semenjak ia menyadari perasaannya ia tidak berani melihat Ruki secara langsung, suaranya langsung menghilang begitu ia dekat dengan Druid yang manis ini, dan sekali lagi wajahnya memerah.

"apa yang kau pikirkan little one?" tanya Ruki yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia memandangi bulan purnama yang terang di langit.

"tidak ada…" jawab Snow dan ia mendengar suara tawa renyah dari Ruki. "jangan berbohong padaku, kau memikirkan soal tadi kan?" tanya Ruki dan Snow mengangguk pelan, ia menurunkan kakinya yang di tekuk dan menyandar ke tubuh Ruki yang otomatis melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Snow agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Ruki-chan… apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Snow pada Ruki yang sedang memandang wajah Snow, jika ia bandingkan wajah elf ini lebih cantik dari pada bulan yang bersinar sekarang.

"apa yang akan terjadi? Aku melihat kita semua akan baik-baik saja, kita terus bersama… hidup dengan tenang dan menjaga alam" jawab Ruki dengan tenang ia memainkan rambut pirang Snow dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Snow, lama kelamaan ia terus menginginkan Snow, ingin menyentuhnya, menjaganya, memilikinya seutuhnya.

"kedengarannya menyenangkan" kata Snow dengan senyum sedikit. "tentu saja… dan itu benar-benar akan terjadi, percayalah padaku" kata Ruki yang mencium puncak kepala Snow, ia tahu Snow sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti ini, karena kadang Reita juga memperlakukannya seperti mencium kepalanya, memeluknya, atau hanya sekedar membelai rambutnya. Dan mungkin bagi Snow Ruki adalah kakak keduanya, begitu dugaan Ruki yang sangat salah. "kau janji?" tanya Snow menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya, Ruki tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Snow. "janji" kata Ruki dan mereka membuat janji jari kelingking, sang druid sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi jika memang ada sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi, demi gadis ini ia rela melakukan apapun dan menepati janjinya.

"Ruki-chan?" panggil Snow dan ia bisa mendengar Ruki mendeham pelan sebagai respon.

"pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Snow dan Ruki langsung tersentak sedikit mendengarnya. "jatuh cinta?" tanya Ruki yang berusaha menjaga suaranya terdengar normal normal, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Snow menanyakan soal ini.

"iya… anda telah hidup lama, pasti pernah" kata Snow dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa,karena mengetahui bahwa Ruki pasti memiliki kekasih atau setidaknya ada orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ruki diam sebentar, ia mengingat masa-masa lalunya dulu, memang pernah ada beberapa orang yang ia cintai… tetapi itu hanya sementara saja, tidak dalam jangka waktu lama orang itu mencampakkannya atau dia yang pergi karena waktu itu dia masih mengembara.

"aku pernah…" jawab Ruki dan Snow mengeratkan pegangannya pada cloak milik Ruki, begitu mendengar itu rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis,dadanya sesak tidak seperti biasanya, ia merasa tersiksa karena sakit yang ada di dadanya itu.

"be-benarkah? Apa sekarang orang itu masih ada?" tanya Snow lagi, ia tahu kalau pertanyaannya ini merupakan pertanyaan bunuh diri yang bisa saja membuatnya lebih sakit hati.

"tidak… ia meninggalkan ku dulu… lagi pula aku tidak begitu mencintainya… hanya perasaan sementara saja…" kata Ruki dan rasanya beban di pundak Snow terangkat sedikit, ia menghela nafas pelan-pelan dan semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan cloak Ruki karena udara semakin dingin.

"k-k-kalau sekarang?" tanya Snow dengan ragu-ragu."sekarang?" tanya Ruki balik dan Snow mengangguk pelan. "Ada" jawab Ruki dan jantung Snow berhenti berdetak sekali.

"si-siapa?" tanya Snow, ia menatap Ruki dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sedangkan Ruki menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca,lelaki berambut coklat itu memandang Snow lekat-lekat tepat di matanya, seperti berusaha menembus isi hati si pemilik mata, kembali masuk ke dalam lembah tak berujung, sedangkan Snow memandang mata hijau yang selalu ia kagumi itu, ia kembali merasa hilang di dalam mata itu, tersesat di dalam hutan tanpa tahu arah keluar dan terhipnotis akan keindahannya. Dan tanpa sepengatahuannya wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Ruki bisa merasakan nafas milik Snow, wangi manis yang langsung memabukkannya, ia melihat wajah Snow yang cantik itu secara dekat, dan ia melihat bibir merah merona yang selalu ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menangkup wajah Snow,dan seperti biasa Snow menyandarkan wajahnya ke tangan Ruki setiap kali Ruki melakukan itu, dengan ibu jarinya Ruki mengusap pipi Snow, lalu turun kebibirnya, di bawah kulitnya bibir itu terasa sangat lembut sekali, dan tanpa ragu lagi Ruki menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Snow, ia dapat merasakan nafas Snow tertahan sebentar serta matanya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut, tidak menduga akan aksi Ruki ini dan ia mengeluarkan nafas panjang setelah rileks lalu menutup matanya, membiarkan Ruki melakukan sesukanya. Dengan tangannya yang masih bebas Ruki menarik Snow lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciumannya,bibirnya sungguh lembut dan manis seperti buah berry yang matang di pagi hari,lalu ia mundur dan melepaskan ciumannya, itu Cuma ciuman biasa saja, antara bibir ke bibir, tidak lebih, tetapi sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua, karena dari situ Snow maupun Ruki tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka pada satu sama lain,semuanya telah tersampaikan pada ciuman itu.

"kau" bisik Ruki pelan, wajahnya Cuma beberapa senti saja dengan Snow, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pipi Snow yang merah sekali hingga ke telinganya.

"aku mencintaimu Snow… terlalu mencintai dirimu…" kata Ruki dengan lembut, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Snow dengan erat dan menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"apakah… apakah kau…" "A-aku.. juga mencintai Ruki!" seru Snow tiba-tiba, ia memejamkan matanya karena malu, malu sekali. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah hingga lehernya juga karena malu dan juga emosi yang meluap ini, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar karena gugup. "se-setiap kali Ruki mendekatiku aku merasa sangat gugup, detak jantungku semakin cepat, dan nafas ku serta suaraku rasanya hilang… tetapi dilain pihak aku senang, bisa di dekatmu,melihatmu dan menyentuhmu…lalu… saat aku tanya ke Uruha-san katanya aku jatuh cinta… dan… dan… semakin aku pikirkan semakin aku sadar, lalu… sekarang… aku benar-benar yakin… aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu!" kata Snow yang langsung menutup matanya sekali lagi, sedangkan Ruki yang mendengar ocehan Snow itu menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar dan tidak percaya. Cintanya… terbalas…lalu secara pelan-pelan Snow membuka matanya dan menatap Ruki yang masih terlihat out of space.

"Ru-ruki?" panggil Snow ragu-ragu, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke pada Ruki tanda nyerah pada pembawa acara, ia tidak tahandengan setan-setan yang muncul di sini tetapi sepertinya belum sadar."Ruk-" tiba-tiba saja Snow terdiam karena Ruki memeluknya erat, erat sekali, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Snow, menghirup aroma bunga yang selalu melekat di diri gadis ini, aroma yang selalu membuatnya terbuai kapanpun ia mencium aroma ini. Ia tertawa pelan, wajahnya sangat merah, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia sangat amat senang, bagaikan hidup beratus-ratus tahun tidak ada artinya, hanya sebuah penantian untuk gadis ini, orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan ia pedulikan.

"kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku little Snow… kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini…" kata Ruki dengan pelan di telinga Snow, gadis itu bisa merasakan nafas panas Ruki di kulitnya membuatnya sedikit bergidik. "benarkah?" tanya Snow pelan, ke dua tangannya memeluk Ruki dengan erat, merasakan hangat tubuh lelaki ini.

"ya… aku sumpah" terdengar jawaban dari Ruki,membuat Snow terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Ruki. Sementara itu Ruki mencium leher Snow dengan perlahan, kulit yang lembut itu terasa begitu lembut di bibir Ruki, membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menjamahnya, dan benar saja, ia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan mulai memberi Snow butterfly kisses di lehernya yang jenjang dan putih itu, dan naik ke rahangnya, pipinya, telinganya, dan hidungnya. Lalu tatapan mata mereka berdua bertemu kembali, Snow dapat melihat mata Ruki yang penuh dengan cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian, dan di tutupi dengan… nafsu… hasrat yang kuat, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mata hijau daun itu menunjukkan tatapan predator yang buas sekali,membuat Snow takut,tetapi juga excited secara bersamaan, ia balas menatap Ruki dan tiba-tiba saja Ruki menyerang bibir merah Snow, ia menggerakkan bibirnya ke bibir Snow dengan sensual sambil memegang wajah Snow dengan satu tangan, Snow menutup matanya dan merasakan badannya memanas serta lemah di bawah sentuhan Ruki, ia merasa Ruki menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya secara berulang-ulang membuat Snow membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk bertanya kenapa ia melakukan itu, tetapi sebelum ia mengatakan apapun lidah nakal Ruki sudah masuk ke mulutnya dan Snow sanga tterkejut, ia dapat merasakan organ lentur itu menjelajahi mulutnya, yang dirasa Ruki sangat manis dan memabukkan, ia terus menjelajahi isi mulut Snow dengan perlahan dan sensual, tidak meninggalkan sedikit celah dan mengingat bagaimana rasa manis yang menggairahkannya dan saat lidah mereka bersentuhan desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Snow, menahan seringaian yang hampir muncul,Ruki mempererat pelukkannya hingga jarak di antara mereka tidak ada, Snow yang merupakan termasuk orang yang cepat mempelajari mengikuti perbuatan Ruki, ia mencengkram baju Ruki karena jantungnya yang tidak karuan berdetak, dan menggerakkan lidahnya bersama Ruki.

"ng.. hmm" erangan terdengar lagi dari Snow, dan ini dengan sukses menaikkan libido Ruki, ia semakin mendominasi perang lidah mereka, nafas mereka saling berderu, tubuh seakan terbakar. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas dan bergairah, hingga karena kebutuhan oksigen Ruki menarik mundur, tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa senti saja, dahi mereka saling bertempel dan Ruki terpesona dengan wajah cantik Snow yang di hiasi rona merah yang sangat jelas di pipinya, bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena ciuman tadi, membuatnya semakin merah dan menggoda, matanya terlihat begitu cantik. "Ruki…" panggil Snow pelan dengan suara yang senual juga, baru kali ini ia merasakan sangat membutuhkan sentuhan orang ini.

"I want you Snow" kata Ruki tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lain, lebih dalam dan terdengar mencekam, membuat nafas Snow tercekat, ia tidak pernah melihat sisi menyeramkan Ruki, selama ini yang ia lihat adalah seorang Ruki yang tenang, ramah, baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menabung sertaberbakti pada orang tua, bijak dan selalu bisa menenangkan Snow, tetapi yang Snow lihat sekarang adalah bagaikan predator menatap mangsanya, kalo bahasa kisarannya "liat orang kayak liat rendang" , Snow menelan ludahnya dengan sulit lalu menatap Ruki, ia takut, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan excited bagaimana orang yang ada di depannya ini akan bersikap, lalu Ruki menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba saja Snow sudah ada di atas tempat tidur… tempat tidur Ruki, dengan frantic ia melihat sekitarnya, benar-benar kamar Ruki.

"ba-bag" "sedikit trik lama saja" kata Ruki memotong perkataan Snow, ia merebahkan Snow di atas tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu nyaman itu, tetapi cukup buat tidur pulas. "kau percaya kepadaku?" tanya Ruki yang membelai rambut Snow, suaranya kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa Snow kenal, matanya tidak di tutupi nafsu lagi, membuat Snow seakan meleleh melihatnya, dan tanpa ragu Snow mengangguk dengan senyum meyakinkan. "of course I do" bisiknya sambil mengusap pipi Ruki, dan tanpa ragu lagi, Ruki kembali melumat bibir Snow, lalu turun ke rahang dan leher nya, erangan dan desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Snow saat Ruki menggigit dan menghisap kulit leher Snow, memberinya tanda, memberi tahu pada seluruh dunia kalau gadis ini adalah miliknya, setelah Ia menandai Snow beberapa kali, tangan Ruki mulai menggeranyangi tubuh mulus Snow, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah gaun tidur Snow yang hanya sampai ke lututnya saja dan merasakan kulit halus itu di bawah jemarinya, mengingatkan dia betapa rentannnya tubuh ini, membuat ia harus berhati-hati dan memperlakukan Snow dengan lembut sekali, nafas Snow mulai menaik dengan cepat, gairahnya juga sudah menaik secara cepat, membuat dirinya merasa panas dan membutuhkan sentuhan dari Ruki, beberapa kali lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya begitu bibir nakal Ruki memberinya ciuman ringan yang membuat ia bergidik, belum lagi jari-jari kasar Ruki yang sekarang ia rasakan berada di bagian perutnya, membelainya dengan pelan, Snow meremas rambut bagian belakang Ruki dan jeritan kecil terdengar begitu Snow merasa Ruki meremas payudaranya dengan gemas. "Ru-ruki.. Reita… ah!" Snow tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Ruki membuka branya dan memijit putingnya tiba-tiba. Sang druid menaikkan kepalanya, senyum yang menenangkan tertera di wajah tampannya itu, dengan ciuman lembut di bibir Snow ia berbisik.

"tenang lah.. ia tidak bisa mendengar kita" katanya dengan suara yang erotis, membuat nafas Snow semakin memburu, ia sudah termakan oleh nafsunya sendiri, ini adalah perasaan yang baru untuknya, tetapi… rasanya ia mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, dan tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menarik wajah Ruki, lalu menciumnya dengan keras, sekali lagi lidah mereka bertautan dan bergumul,menciptakan desahan yang tertahan begitu organ licin itu saling bergesekkan, Snow menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan sengaja mengenai daerah intimnya yang menciptakan erangan nikmat dari Ruki, mengetahui kalau pasangannya menikmati itu Snow semakin menggosokkan pahanya ke paha Ruki, ia menggerakkan pinggulnyadan Snow melenguh nikmat saat merasakan tonjolan keras di daerah selangkang Ruki yang mengenai miliknya, karena tidak sabar oleh godaan yang di berikan Snow, Ruki melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk di antara kaki Snow yang terbuka, dilihatnya sosok Snow sebentar, nafasnya memburu saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, tubuh Snow yang terkulai lemah, rambut berantakan bagaikan lingkaran cahaya di mata Ruki, wajah memerah yang manis, mata penuh nafsu dan cinta, mulut yang sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dada yang naik turun karena kehabisan nafas dan di kulit putih saljunya terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang tidak sedikit di bagian leher hingga atas dada, hasil karya sang Druid. Dengan mata predatornya ia menatap Snow, membuat gadis itu merasa malu, menelan tonjolan yang muncul di tenggorokannya Ruki membuka pakaian atasnya dengan cepat karena ia merasa pakaiannya sangat mengganggu, ia membuang kemejanya entah kemana, dan tangan Snow meraba leher jenjangnya, menariknya ke bawah sedikit lalu tangan kecil gadis itu yang lain dengan lembut membelai bahu Ruki, menyebabkan lelaki itu sedikit bergidik dan Snow dapat merasakan goosebump di kulit Ruki, ia menjalarkan tangannya ke lengan kekarnya itu, menyukai bagaimana kerasnya otot-otot tangan Ruki, dengan pelan ia memijat sedikit lengan itu, Ruki membiarkan Snow menikmati dirinya dulu, membiarkan Snow mengingat setiap lekuk tubuhnya, lalu Snow meraba bagian dada Ruki dengan sensual, jemarinya seperti hampir tidak mengenai kulit Ruki, membuat Ruki sedikit frustasi karena godaan kecil dari Snow. "teaser" katanya dengan suara pelan dan Snow tertawa geli mendengarnya , ia kembali memeluk leher Ruki dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menjilat daun telinga Ruki,membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan karena sensasi nikmat dari lidah basah Snow,lalu Snow menggigit daun telinganya, lalu ia mulai turun memberikan ciuman basah ke pipi Ruki, rahangnya, dan lehernya, memberikannya beberapa kissmark di leher orang yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi ini, lalu ia menjamah dada Ruki,menicumnya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya dan menghisapnya dengan liar, membuat empunya mendesah sedikit , tangan Ruki sibuk membuka pakaian Snow, ia membuka kancingnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Snow bermain dengan nipple nya, ia menghisapnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya membuat Ruki mengerang kuat dan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila, dengan tidak sabaran ia merobek gaun tidur Snow dan membuangnya secara sembarang, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menahan desahan nikmat keluar dari mulutnya begitu tangan Snow bermain dengan putingnya yang satu lagi, Ruki menggenggam bahu kecil Snow yang sekarang tidak di lindungi apapun, dan tangannya yang satu lagi mulai membuka celana dalam yang Snow kenakan, dan dengan cepat pakaian dalam itu sudah hilang, Snow mengangkat kepalanya lalu menicum bibir Ruki lagi, Ruki memeluk tubuh Snow erat, merasakan kulit mereka yang di penuhi keringat saling bersentuhan,menciptakan sensasi nikmat bagi mereka berdua, peluh sudah membasahi tubuh mereka, membuat kulit mereka licin, tangan Snow turun dan menyentuh tonjolanyang ada di celana Ruki, membuatnya menutup matanya dan mengerang sekali lagi,dan Snow berdeham pelan.

"you naughty little one" kata Ruki yang tangannya tidak mau kalah meremas dada kanan Snow yang mendesah pelan sambil menggigit bibr bawahnya. "so? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Snow yang membuka reseleting celana Ruki dan mengelus milik Ruki yang masih tertutup dengan boxernya, Ruki mendesah pelan dan tersenyum licik, tangannya turun menuju selangkang Snow dan tanpa pemberitahuan ia memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus kelubang Snow membuat ia berteriak kecil karena terkejut dan kesakitan.

"menghukummu tentu saja, naughty Snow" katanya dengan suara beratnya itu, ia dengan kasar mendorong Snow untuk berbaring kembali, lalu ia melebarkan kaki Snow, rintihan kecil dapat keluar dari bibir ranum Snow saat Ruki memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya bersamaan, Ruki melihatnya dengan senang, ia melihat bagaiman Snow menutup matanya dan desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari bibir penuh dosa itu. Ia tertawa kecil, menyebabkan bulu roman Snow naik mendengar suara tawa Ruki, ia dapat merasakan jari-jari Ruki bergerak di dalam dirinya, menyebabkan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"anak nakal harus di hukum karena perbuatan nakalnya…" kata Ruki dengan pelan, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan melebarkannya untuk membuat lubang Snow lebih lebar agar ia siap untuk menerima apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti, rintihan kesakitan terdengar di telinga Ruki, ia merasa otot-otot Snow menegang, Ruki menunduk dan mencium bibir Snow dengan lembut.

"tenanglah.." kata Ruki dengan lembut, lalu ia menciumi leher Snow, memainkan kedua payu daranya untuk membuat dirinya rileks, lalu ia turun menciumi perutnya, paha bagian atasnya, tulaing pinggulnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menjilat clit milik Snow membuat gadis itu mendesah kuat.

"Ru-ruki~" desahnya dengan sangat sensual, suaranya bagaikan melodi indah di telinga druid ini, dan tanpa ragu ia memainkan clit Snow dengan lidahnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat dan memanggil-manggil sang druid, bagaikan sebuah mantra, lalu tak lama kemudian Snow mendesah panjang disertai dengan punggungnya menaik dan Ruki dapat merasakan otot Snow kembali menguat, klimaks pertamanya telah ia alami.

"hah… Ruki-chan…" panggil Snow dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Ruki menarik jarinya dan tersenyum pada Snow, ia menjilat ke tiga jarinya tadi di depan Snow dengan sensual dan penuh nafsu membuat Snow malu, melihat Ruki menjilat cairan cintanya sendiri, setelah mendeham nikmat Ruki mencium kilat Snow dan turun dari tempat tidur, Snow yang penasaran terus melihat setiap reaksinya, dan tanpa buang waktu Ruki membuka celananya beserta boxer nya dan terlihatlah miliknya yang sudah menegang dari tadi, melihat itu wajah Snow semakin memerah, ia terus menatap milik Ruki dengan mata terbelalak, tetapi penuh tertarik.

"apa yang kau lihat? Mesum" kata Ruki yang tertawa begitu Snow mengalihkan pandangannya, lelaki itu kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya, ia melebarkan kaki Snow dan duduk di antara kakinya, lalu ia tersenyum pada Snow yang tersenyum juga padanya. "apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau ini sangat cantik?" tanya Ruki yang menciumi lehernya dan menghirup aroma Snow, Snow tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, ia membelai rambut Ruki dan mendeham pelan.

"belum" katanya dan Ruki mencium keningnya, pipinya, lalu bibirnya, lalu ia menatap Snow dengan dalam, wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan,Ruki menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Snow dan membelai kepala Snow dengan lembut, senyum senang tertera di wajahnya."well… kau sangat cantik,bagaikan seorang dewi" kata Ruki yang mendapatkan hadiah tawa indah dan kecupan kecil dari Snow.

"terima kasih" katanya dan Ruki membuka matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Snow lekat-lekat. "kau percaya padaku?" tanya Ruki lagi dan kali ini Snow kembali mengangguk dengan pandangan yang yakin, ia memberikan senyuman menangkan kepada Ruki dan membelai pipi pria itu dengan lembut. Dan cukup itu yang Ruki butuhkan sebelum ia memasukki liang senggama milik Snow, keduanya mendesah begitu Ruki memasuki diri Snow, ia merasa sangat nikmat begitu memasukki tubuh Snow yang hangat dan ketat itu. "fuck… Snow" geram Ruki yang terus memasukkan miliknya ke tubuh Snow, elf itu sama sekali tidak meraskan sakit karena Ruki telah mempersiapkannya tadi, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan saat Ruki memenuhi dirinya

"Ruki… ngh.." desah Snow, dan saat Ruki memasukkan dirinya semakin dalam, rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan menjalar ke tubuh Snow, membuat ia memeluk Ruki erat-erat, setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "kau mau aku berhenti?" tanya Ruki khawatir, Snow mengatur nafasnya sedikit dan menggeleng "te-teruskan" katanya dan Ruki mengangguk pelan, ia mencium bibir Snow dan membelai pinggangnya yang dari tadi ia pegang. "relax.."katanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia menahan suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan dinding-dinding Snow memijatnya, ia dapat merasakan darah keluar dari Snow, menandakan ia telah menjebol dinding virgin Snow, ia merasa sangat bangga dan senang karena Snow menjadikan dirinya yang pertama, setelah semuanya masuk , ia diam sebentar dan membiarkan Snow membiasakan diri dipenuhi oleh dirinya, ia memebelai rambut Snow, dan menghilangkan airmata yang jatuh di pipi Snow dengan ciumannya. "move" kata Snow dengan lemah dan Ruki menurutinya, ia mulai menarik dirinya setengah keluar dari Snow dan menghentakkannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Snow mendesah, ia mulai dengan tempo yang pelan, hingga ia melihat Snow lebih rileks barulah ia mempercepat hentakkannya hingga Snow mendesah tanpa malu.

"ahn! Ruki! Fa-faster… deeper" racau Snow dan Ruki pun menurutinya, ia mengangkat kaki Snow sedikit dan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat dan dalam, ia berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya, druid ini ingin melihat ekspresi Snow saat ia menyatu dengan dirinya, lalu tiba-tiba saja Snow menaikkan punggungnya dengan desahan yang sangat kuat dan senyum Ruki melebar melihatnya. "jackpot" katanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu,dengan mempertahankan posisi itu Ruki terus menerjang titik sensitive Snow berkali-kali dengan lebih dalam dan keras, menyebabkan Snow terus memanggil-manggil namanya dan memeluknya lebih erat, dan tak lama setelah itu,Ruki merasa otot Snow menegang, membuat dirinya semakin merasa nikmat dan ia dapat meraskan kalau klimaksnya sudah dekat. "Sn-snow… aku-" Ruki tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini, ia semakin mempercepat gerakkannya dan memperkasar gerakkannya, membuat tempat tidur itu berdecit dan suara vulgar dari pinggul mereka yang bertemu serta suara desahan mereka mengisi ruangan itu dan dengan beberapa hentakkan lagi Snow mencapai klimaksnya.

"Rukiiiii!"

"Snow!" dan mereka datang di saat yang bersamaan, Ruki dapat merasakan cairan Snow menyelimuti dirinya, dan Snow dapat merasakan benih Ruki mengisi dirinya, mereka mengatur nafas mereka dan Ruki rubuh di atas tubuh Snow, ia memeluk erat dan memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan ke bahu Snow."I love you" bisik Ruki dan turun dari Snow dan berbaring di sebelahnya, Snow melenguh pelan saat Ruki menarik dirinya keluar, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Ruki dan menjadikan dada bidangnya menjadi banatalnya, sebelum itu ia mencium bibir plum Ruki dan tersenyum padanya. "I love you too" katanya dan iapun tertidur di pelukkan Ruki malam itu.

Sementara itu Uruha yang sedang membaca buku yang sedang melayang di depannya itu menyesap kopinya secara perlahan, mata coklat yang indah itu mengamati huruf-huruf kuno yang ada di dalam buku itu, di belakangnya terdapat Aoi yang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan di luar ada badai hebat dengan angin kencang dan petir yang bergemuruh, tetapi tidak mengusik tidur lelap sang death knight, Uruha tersenyum melihat ekspresi damai kekasihnya itu, ia berbalik dan kembali mengamati bukunya, matanya melebar begitu petir besar menyambar di dekat rumahnya, ia melihat buku itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tubuhnya bergetar dan mug yang ia pegang terjatuh kelantai, menuangkan cairan hitam yang ada di dalamnya ke lantai dan dengan suara bergetar Uruha mengatakan. "Holy motherfucker"

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Title : NATURE

Chapter : 5/?

Author : Shiro Usagi

Genre : fantasy, romance.

Warnings : language, abal dan gaje

Rating : NC-17 over all

Pairing/characters : Ruki/Snow (OC) Aoi/Uruha, Reita, Kai

Disclaimer : The GazettE bukan punya saya TAT

Synopsis : seorang elf muda, berbeda dari semuanya, di kucilkan, hanya memiliki satu teman yang bagaikan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu saja...

Comment : writer block! buat Royal Life, DC, ama Disorder Heaven ntar ya, gak ada ide XD jadi fokus ke ini ama Lunar (project baru) yang on progress~ *di tampol

Ruki bangun begitu merasakan cahaya matahari menyelinap di balik tirai jendelanya dan menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum begitu menemukan wajah cantik Snow yang tertidur di atas dada bidangnya itu, dengan pelan ia membelai pipi Snow dan mencium keningnya, ia menatap wajah itu sekali lagi dengan senyum damai tertera di wajahnya, lalu dengan pelan ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di diri Snow, dan ia menguap lebar lalu bangkit, setelah menatap wajah Snow sekali lagi, ia mencium keningnya, setelah menyelimutinya, sang druid menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, merentangkan ke 2 tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya, Ruki mengambil boxer, celana hitam, dan sebuah tank top hitam dari lemarinya lalu memakainya secara perlahan, setelah itu ia membereskan semua kerusakkan yang terjadi di kamarnya yang ia dan Snow lakukan tadi malam, mengingat kejadian malam itu senyum simpul tertera di wajah nya, ia menggeleng pelan lalu turun ke bawah dan menemukan Reita yang baru bangun dan memegang sebuah mug kopi dan Dryad yang sedang menyapu rumahnya seperti biasa.

"mana Snow? Dari semalam aku tidak lihat dia masuk atau keluar kamar tadi pagi" kata Reita sambil menguap lebar, melihat sang elf muda Ruki menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, ia menatap Reita diam-diam, orang ini adalah orang terdekat Snow, yang menganggap gadis yang sekarang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, yang menganggap orang itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, pasti akan mengamuk jika mengetahui kalau Ruki telah menjamah Snow.

"Ruki~~ kau dimana?" terdengar suara Snow yang baru bangun dari atas, Ruki terkesiap dan melihat ke arah kamarnya. "aku sudah turun!" serunya dan ia menoleh ke arah Reita yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, tetapi salah satu alisnya di naikkan dan wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'apa yang ia lakukan disana?'

"ah… ternyata semua sudah bangun" kata Snow yang turun hanya dengan kemeja putih Ruki yang terlalu besar untuknya, melihat penampilan Snow mata Reita melebar, ia melihat Snow berjalan ke arah Ruki dan memeluknya dari belakang, Ruki memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut pirang itu, ia membetulkan posisi rambut Snow yang sedikit berantakan dan mencium keningnya dengan pelan. "selamat pagi" katanya dengan pelan dan Snow tertawa kecil.

"selamat pagi, love" katanya dengan suara pelan. "wait a freaking minute" kata Reita tiba-tiba, ia memperhatikan Snow secara seksama, yang ia lihat adalah rasanya ada yang aneh dari Snow, rambutnya lebih terlihat lembut dan bercahaya, wajahnya bersinar dengan indah, matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan sepenuhnya, dan hal ini membuat Reita memutuskan satu hal. "YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ruki yang kaget dan ketakutan karena bahasa Reita yang terlalu vulgar dan perbuatannya sudah di ketahui oleh orang terdekat Snow.

"we-well… Reita… sebaiknya aku-"

"you fucking paedophile! Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini pada adikku!? Kalian belum menikah dan ia baru saja 17 tahun for FUCK sake!" teriak Reita yang memotong perkataan Ruki dan ingin mencekik druid berambut coklat itu, ia benar-benar emosi mengetahui kalau kesucian adiknya telah di ambil tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia menerima hubungan Ruki dan Snow, tetapi ini… rasanya ia telah di khianati.

"I will murder you, motherfucker son of a bitch!" teriak Reita yang hendak berlari ke arah Ruki, tetapi Snow tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannyya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Reita! Hentikan! Ini bukan salah Ruki sepenuhnya! Aku juga!" seru Snow dan Reita menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan sedih. "Ta-tapi Snow!"

"tidak ada tapi Reita.." kata Snow yang mendekati Reita dan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dada bidang Reita, ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "aku mencintainya… sangat… aku sudah mengerti perasaanku dan apa yang aku inginkan, terima kasih telah mengkhawatrikanku" kata Snow pelan dan Reita merasa hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu, rasanya seperti Snow akan meninggalkan Reita.

"tetapi kau tetap kakak ku satu-satunya dan aku akan terus membutuhkanmu, aku mencintai kakak bodohku ini dan selalu ada tempat khusus di dalam hatiku untuk dirinya" kata Snow dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan Reita meleleh di dalam kata-katanya itu, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Snow.

"maaf aku tidak memberi tahu kau… kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Bahkan aku merasa seperti mimpi saja" kata Ruki dari belakang Snow dan Reita mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ruki dengan penuh amarah, ia mensipitkan matanya dan memberinya tatapan mematikan, membuat Ruki gugup dan ketakutan lagi, ia kuat, yes.. itu benar sekali, ia bisa membunuh Reita dengan satu jari, tetapi ia adalah kakaknya Snow dan Ruki tidak bisa membunuhnya atau ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"ouch! Snow!" keluh Reita saat ia merasakan Snow mencubit perutnya dengan kuat dan menatapnya dengan marah. "jangan memperlakukan Ruki seperti itu! Ini bukan salahnya!" omel Snow dan lelaki pirang itu mengangguk pelan dengan muka pasrah, Snow tersenyum dan berbalik kea rah Ruki. "ayo sarapan" katanya menarik tangan Ruki dan lelaki bermata hijau itu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Snow, dari belakangnya ia dapat merasakan tatapan mematikan Reita yang tertuju tepat kepadanya seperti ia ingin membuat lubang di kepala Ruki atau membunuhnya dengan tatapannya yang mematikan itu, menghela nafas panjang ia memulai harinya yang akan di penuhi oleh ancaman Reita.

"Ruki kenapa mata mu hijau?" tanya Snow tiba-tiba saat ia dan Ruki berjalan di tengah hutan, Ruki mendapat panggilan karena kondisi alam semakin memburuk tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia ingin mengamatinya dan ia mengajak Snow berdua pergi, menghindari Reita yang ingin ikut tetapi Snow melarangnya karena tidak ada yang menjaga Dryad dan rumah serta lelaki tanpa hidung itu harus melakukan pencariannya di Tome of Nature. Bisa di bilang Ruki juga mengajaknya kencan ke dalam hutan, mereka berdua berpegangan tangan dan melihat keadaan hutan yang gelap, lebih gelap dan kurang hidup seperti biasanya ini.

"ini? Karena aku mendapat kekuatan baru waktu dulu, itu berefek pada mataku, awalnya mataku ini coklat seperti manusia biasa" jawab Ruki dan di sambut dengan dehaman pelan dari Snow, ia telah mengetahui banyak hal tentang masa lalu dan diri Ruki selama perjalanan, ia dan Ruki bercerita dan bercanda, menikmati waktu berdua mereka saja.

"kau tahu hutan legenda The Jungle?" tanya Snow lagi dan Ruki mengangguk "The Jungle? Hutan yang katanya memiliki semua flora di seluruh dunia? Serta banyak peri dan yang jalannya menyesatkan itu?" tanya Ruki dan Snow mengangguk. "kenapa dengan hutan itu? Mau ke sana?" tanya Ruki dan Snow tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"tidak, aku tidak mau kesasar di sana…" kata Snow dan Ruki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "aku bisa mengajakmu ke sana, keamanan di jamin karena aku juga menjaga hutan itu" kata Ruki dan wajah Snow terlihat sangat senang.

"benarkah?" tanyanya dan Ruki mengangguk dengan senyumnya. "tentu saja, setelah semua selesai aku akan membawamu berkeliling ke sana" katanya dan mencium puncak kepala Snow, gadis itu terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ruki.

"baiklah… aku tidak sabar menunggunya" kata Snow dengan ekspresi bahagianya. "dan juga matamu itu mengingatkanku pada hutan itu. Begitu hijau dan misterius" kata Snow lagi, ia menatap mata Ruki yang tidak pernah bosan ia lihat, Ruki membalas menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "dan matamu sendiri mengingatkan ku birunya laut serta lembah tanpa ujung… begitu indah dan mempesona" kata Ruki dengan pelan dan Snow tertawa lagi mendengarnya. "cheesy, are we?" kata Snow membuat Ruki tertawa dan memberi kecupan kecil ke bibir Snow.

"ini benar-benar aneh" kata Ruki yang melihat sekitar lebih dalam dan dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, ia menarik Snow ke dalam dekapannya karena ia merasakan hal yang buruk. "kekuatan alam semakin menurun, ada apa ini?" gumam Ruki yang memegang sebuah pohon dan menggosokkan tangannya di atas kulit kasar pohon itu, Snow melihat sekeliling, dari matanya ia dapat melihat energy hijau keluar dari seluruh makhluk hidup di sini, menuju ke atas dan menjalar ke suatu tempat.

"energy mereka menghilang" bisik Snow yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Ruki, dan entah karena dorongan apa, Snow menarik wajah Ruki dan menciumnya dengan keras, Ruki terlihat terkejut tetapi berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan membalas ciuman Snow, ia melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang kecil Snow dan yang satunya lagi ke bahunya, menarik tubuh Snow lebih dekat, setelah beberapa lama mereka berpagut, akhirnya Snow melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Ruki dengan penuh kasih sayang, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ruki dan ia tersenyum pada pemuda ini.

"Ruki… aku mencintaimu" kata Snow dan Ruki teratawa pelan akibat keserampangan aksi Snow yang tiba-tiba ini, ia menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Snow dan mendeham pelan. "aku juga Snow" katanya dan itu cukup untuk membuat Snow tenang.

"oh my God! Ini benar-benar terjadi!" seru Kai yang sedang melihat meja yang di atasnya ada miniature tata surya dengan beberapa huruf kuno di bawahnya.

"sudah aku katakan Kai! Semalam aku sudah menemukannya! Itu sebabnya kenapa Snow terlahir!" seru Uruha yang panic. Ia, Aoi dan Kai ada di gereja milik Kai dan membuktikan hasil penemuan Uruha semalam.

"kunci dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi di alam ini ternyata ada pada diri gadis itu… pintu underworld yang terbuka, kelupaan para makhluk akan tugasnya, kota yang semakin membesar, ternyata sang Dewa tidak bisa menahan itu semua dan hal yang sangat menyedihkan mengetahui kalau gadis manis itu…" Aoi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sangat sedih di saat semuanya membaik, melihat teman lamanya, Ruki yang selalu terlihat kesepian itu terlihat bahagia bersama gadis itu, ia melihat senyum bahagia yang sudah puluhan tahun ini tidak di lihat Aoi menghiasi wajah imutnya, ia menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai, dan harus menghadapi ini pasti bukan hal mudah, walaupun dia seorang Druid, di mana tugasnya adalah menjaga alam ini. Uruha berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya, ia menangis pelan di bahu Aoi yang mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan priest cantiknya itu.

"kenapa harus dia? Dia terlalu baik Aoi… dia telah melengkapi hidup Ruki" kata Uruha dengan suara parau, sang paladin menunduk dan berdoa pada tuhan untuk menguatkan mereka, ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat amat mengejutkan.

"jadi ini jawabannya… kenapa harus pada saat yang seperti ini?" tanya Kai pada kekososngan.

"ayo ke tempat Ruki, kita harus segera memberi tahunya" kata Aoi dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Reita yang masih merajuk karena tidak di izinkan Snow untuk ikut membaca Tome of Nature dengan muka bête di pekarangan Ruki bersama Neko yang bermain dengan Dryad, tiba-tiba saja telinganya bergerak, dan matanya melebar, ia merasa hal yang buruk, instingnya mengatakan begitu, mengabaikan hal itu ia kembali membaca Tome itu, dan tak lama kemudian mata orange nya membesar, dengan cepat ia menutup Tome itu dan ia bersiul dengan keras seperti memanggil Dragon.

"Ruki, aku tidak suka ini… mereka semua akan mati" kata Snow yang melihat tumbuhan di sekitarnya kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, Ruki melihat sekeliling dan mengangguk, ia juga tidak suka, berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan kekuatan dan tekniknya tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil untuk menghentikan hal ini.

"sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar sana, sebaiknya kita harus mencarinya dengan cepat" kata Ruki dan Snow mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo pulang dan berkemas, kita akan-" perkataan Ruki terpotong begitu ia merasa bayangan besar muncul dari atasnya, ia dan Snow mendongak ke atas dan menemukan naga milik Reita di atas mereka.

"RUKI! CEPAT BAWA SNOW KEMARI!" teriak Reita dengan lantang, Ruki agak terkejut dan bingung, tetapi sebelum ia mengatakan apapun ia melihat ekspresi serius sang elf muda itu, dan tanpa banyak cincong ia mengangkat Snow dan melompat ke atas naga milik Reita.

"aku sudah menemukan tentang Snow tadi, dan Uruha juga sudah menemukannya, sekarang mereka ada di rumah mu" kata Reita tanpa melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Reita?" bisik Rukiw, rasa khawatir dan juga takut terdengar jelas dari suaranya itu, Snow melihat punggung Reita dengan bingung, dari tadi ia terus menggenggam tangan Ruki, ia merasa sangat khawatir melihat dari nada Reita berbicara dan betapa tegangnya dirinya itu.

"nanti kau akan tahu" kata Reita pelan dan tak berapa lama mereka sampai ke rumah Ruki, naga Reita langsung mendarat, lalu mereka bertiga langsung turun dari naga itu dan berjalan menuju pekarangan Ruki di mana Aoi, Uruha dan Kai menunggu mereka dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca oleh Snow

"Snow-chan.. duduk lah dulu.." kata Kai dengan senyum yang di paksakannya, Ruki dan Snow duduk di sampingnya dan Reita duduk di samping Aoi.

"jadi, apa sebenarnya Snow?" tanya Ruki langsung, Snow terlihat sangat tegang dan anxious, atmosfer di sini sungguh sangat mencekam dan membuat Snow gugup.

"Snow, kau menyadarinya kan?" tanya Uruha tiba-tiba, Snow menatapnya dengan terkejut dan bingung. "menyadari apa?" tany Snow dengan pelan.

"alam ini… mereka hampir mati" kata Uruha dan Snow mengangguk pelan, ia melihat sekitar lagi dan cahaya hijau itu masih keluar dari tumbuh-tumbuhan di sana. "mereka kehilangan energy kehidupan mereka" kata Snow dan Uruha mengangguk. "apakah kau menyadari juga kalau kau yang Cuma bisa melihat itu?" tanya Aoi dan Snow terlihat terkesiap, ia mengangap dan menatap mereka semua tidak percaya.

"apa!? Kalian tidak bisa lihat? Mereka kehilangan energinya!energi kehidupan mereka keluar" kata Snow yang berdiri dan menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja, yang lain Cuma menghela nafas dan menggeleng saja.

"itulah alasannya kau terlahir Snow" kata Uruha dan mata Ruki serta Snow terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu Uruha?" tanya Ruki dengan geraman pelan dari dalam tenggorokkannya. Ia menguatkan pegangannya pada tangan Snow dan menatap teman dekatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Semalam aku menemukan sebuah buku, di mana buku itu menceritakan tentang alam akan mati pada waktu tertentu, pada saat sang dewi alam tidak bisa menahan semua kerusakkan yang di sebabkan oleh para makhluk hidup, di mana kekuatannya telah benar-benar habis, ia membutuhkan satu titisan yang bisa menggantikannya dan membantunya membenarkan alam ini sekali lagi, dan pada waktu yang sudah di tentukan akan terlahir satu makhluk yang di berkahi kekuatan alam, kebersihan hati bagaikan air jernih, kecantikkan bagaikan musim dingin yang tersiram cahaya matahari begitu terang dan menenangkan, pada saat itu alam akan kehilangan kekuatannya begitu pula dengan sang Dewi, Dewi Mana sang dewi alam telah kehabisan kekuatannya untuk mempertahankan alam ini" jelas Uruha dan rasanya dunia Ruki seakan hancur di depan matanya, bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, begitu mengejutkan dan menyakitkan.

"dan entah karena kebetulan apa aku juga menemukan buku mengenai waktu tentang kejadian itu, dan sudah mengeceknya bersama Uruha dan Aoi" sambung Kai. "kapan itu terjadi?" bisik Ruki dan ia dapat melihat Kai menelan ludahnya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"pada saat gerhana bulan penuh, yaitu.. hari ini" kata Kai pelan dan Ruki menggeram karena situasi gawat yang tiba-tiba ini, ia menggosok wajahnya dengan tangannya, lalu menngaruk kepalanya dengan kasar.

"ini adalah syair yang paling mudah dan gampang di mengerti, tidak tahu kenapa tetapi begini buyinya: 'para cucu, kalian akan di berkahi sang Mana, tangisannya tidak bisa di dengar orang, hatinya seperti Kristal, biru biru biru… biru yang membuat malu para laut paling biru di dunia, kecantikkan abadi yang membuat semua orang iri, salju hangat di terpa cahaya matahari, alam membutuhkannya, ia di benci, ia di asingkan, tetapi ia di cintai oleh orang-orang mulia, kau akan menemukan tempatmu anak muda, jangan lawan takdir'" kata Reita tiba-tiba, dari tadi ia menatap tangannya yang bertautan di atas meja dengan ekspresi kosong, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Snow dengan mata yang sangat sedih, belum pernah Snow melihat Reita seputus asa ini. "itu adalah kau Snow, kau lah berkah desaku, kau special, kau di ciptkan Dewi Mana untuk membantunya, kau berbeda dengan diri kami yang hina, hatimu bersih sekali tak ternoda, sekalipun kau tidak memendam rasa benci pada kami, biru yang di maksudkan adalah mata birumu, kakek moyangku telah melihat dirimu dari penglihatan masa depannya, ia melihat mata birumu yang indah itu, mata biru yang bisa membuat laut biru manapun malu karena keindahan matamu, kecantikkan abadi, menandakan dirimu yang cantik itu, rambut bagaikan lingkaran cahaya malaikat, kebaikkan hati yang tiada tara, salju di terpa matahari, kulit putih salju mu yang selalu bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari itu membuatmu semakin cantik dan membuat semua gadis iri, kau di benci oleh kaum kami karena kecantikkan mu ini, kau di asingkan karena kau memiliki kekuatan alam yang tidak kami miliki, tetapi kau di cintai orang-orang seperti kami, aku, sang penerus kepala desa murni, Uruha sang priest yang memiliki hati bersih, Kai sang paladin yang mempunyai jiwa ksatria yang kuat, Ruki, sang archdruid yang sudah menyembuhkan dan menjaga banyak hutan, deathknight Aoi yang menjaga neraka, kami semua telah di tunjukkan dalam puisi ini, tetapi tanpa bantuan kami kau akan menemukan jalanmu sendiri Snow, kau tidak berhak untuk melawan takdir, dari awal kau sudah di tentukan untuk melindungi alam ini" jelas Reita dan ia menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"jadi maksud kalian, malam ini, saat bulan purnama terjadi Snow harus segera di kirimkan ke pohon Mana?" tanya Ruki dengan suara bergetar, dari tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"benar…" jawab Uruha pelan dengan nada menyesal, ia tidak kuat menatap Snow maupun Ruki. "jadi aku harus berpisah dengan Ruki?" tanya Snow dengan suara lemah, air mata sudah bertumpuk di sudut matanya, ia sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ruki, mereka baru saja bersama, tidak ada lebih dari 1 hari, dan mereka harus berpisah? Simply no… baru saja Snow merasakan bagaimana di cintai, di hargai, di lindungi, oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintai, dan ia harus segera kehilangan itu? Baru saja ia menikmati bagaimana rasanya di kelilingi teman berharga dan mendapatkan teman baru, dan itu harus hilang dalam sekejap mata… sungguh betapa kejinya sang Dewa pada diri gadis elf ini… mata biru indah itu sudah berkaca-kaca… air mata sudah hampir keluar, Snow menahan isakkannya karena emosinya yang bercampur aduk, antara sedih, marah, putus asa, bingung, gelisah, semuanya bercampur aduk, membuat hati gadis pirang ini terasa berat dan penuh, membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan memirkirkan apa.

"aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Tidak adakah cara lain?" tanya Ruki dengan putus asa, mata hijau bagaikan hijaunya hutan itu pun terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Snow, baru saja ia merasa hidupnya telah terlengkapi dengan kehadiran Snow, baru ia merasa jatuh cinta dari kepala ke kaki seperti ini dan belum menikmatinya sepenuhnya, tetapi ia sudah harus kehilangan kebahagiaan itu.

"tidak ada Ruki! Ini semua sudah di tentukan! Tidak mungkin kita melawan dewa!" seru Uruha yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, ia sangat frustasi dan juga bingung, nafasnya berat dan memburu, membuat dadanya naik turun, sama seperti Ruki yang menahan emosinya, mata hijau daun itu menggelap, lalu ia langsung pergi dari situ meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung melompat ke kamarnya yang tepat berda di atas ruang kerjanya, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. 'sial!' umpatnya dalam hati, ia menaruh tangannya di atas dahinya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Snow.

-TBC-


End file.
